Types of Movie
by Tugiacat
Summary: Melissa and Milo are going to have a presentation about their favorite types of movie. But due to shenanigans happen afterwards, Cavendish and Dakota have to step in and give a helping hand. Reviews would be very appreciated.
1. Where Do We Begin?

There was another sunny day at Jeffesron Coutny Middle School. Today's topic at music class, extra credits: "What is your favorite type of movie? Explain your reason with presentation."

And so the students went back home from school. Milo and his best pals were discussing the topic, while sitting and watching Krillhunter: The Krilling Floor on TV.

"So action movie is on your mind, right Milo?" She brought out a big plate with popcorns and some glasses of milk from the Murphy's kitchen.

"You bet." He then helped her brought the plate out "It's best to not let Murphy's Law ruin our energy source."

"I'm a hunger." Zack answered

"But what are we going to say?" Popcorn popped from his mouth. His attention dropped to the movie "Oh look! I didn't know flooding can't cause such a massive explosion!"

Melissa gave compliments, before took out a note paper "Action movies are always like that, aren't they? I watched like three of those, and my grandma scolded me just because she mistook I had made the lawn mower running crazy..." She sipped some milk

"You know what else is crazier?" Zack found out something "How can you drink milk before pop corns?"

She frowned upon the boyband's joke, and directed the attention to the school's topic "The crazier than crazier thing, like _he_ said, is that we won't do this in group. It's three of us, so three short presentations. Don't know if I could break the rules..."

Her pencil she was holding pointed Milo "Milo has already had his favorite type of movie, so there are now Zack's and mine."

"I rejected" the answer after Melissa mentioned his name "I've already got fine grades at Music. Besides, I'm no fan of movies."

"So why are you here eating us popcorn?" Melissa's unsastified question

"What? Can't I watch or help you guys doing this project, or I'm being thrown out?"

"No, you're not!" Melissa coitinued "So only me have to decide, and Milo wants to know how to write this."

Milo helped her made up her thought "Easy, Melissa! What do you like to do in your everyday life? The answer is the key for type of movies."

She felt inspired with that note "Thanks for the help! What I like to do, huh?"

Melissa spent time to think, while the boys were waiting. She's the smartest of three, confirms by Milo and eventually Zack. Her choice would always the wise one.

" _Quests_! That's it! Questing movie, is that good?"

Milo answered with a mediate movie knowledge "Yeah, that's perfect! Now what do you like about questing? That's the way of telling."

Zack sighed with Melissa's choice of 'the quest' again.

 **Author's Note: The first chapter of another story ends here. Sorry if this was too short, but that's how this story rolls. 2nd or 3rd chapter is going to be interesting, I can promise that xD**


	2. Original Idea

Everything from the trio is working in progress. Zack couldn't put his eyes off the exciting action scenes in Krillhunter V. Our delightful boy used Zack as an audience of his favorite movie and also his type of movie.

Melissa? Trying to figure out what a quest movie looks like, though Milo had given to her some advices.

Well, saying is always easier than done it.

Loud explosion in the movie "Oh look guys! I didn't know a flood can cause such a massive fire!" Zack's impression

"Unlogical, massive details, that's what an action movie should be." Milo wrote to his paper "I think I should end my scripts here. Each presentation spends 3 minutes, can't talk too long."

Melissa, meanwhile, scratched her head and felt a bit annoyed "Can you guys turn down the volume a bit? I'm trying to concentrate here?"

Milo then paused the film for his bff. Maybe Zack were feeling a bit of a cliffhanger, (when the Krillhunter was about to use a mop in order to clean the floor and catch some krills) but she's also his friend to. Zack's helping Milo, but he's also not being rude.

"Melissa?" He put a comfort hand on Mel's right shoulder "I know you can do it. Just relax."

Another should was put by Zack's hand "That's right. I'm not a kind of quest guy, as you may know, but I'm sure you are. _Three minutes_. That's what make it questy."

Milo spotted that reference and stopped him "Not now, Zack! She's finding some space to think."

He apologized "Oh, sorry. I don't always joke on a quest, quote marks, so don't feel bad at yourself."

A thought then appeared in Melissa's head, after all of that conversation just now. "The quest" she hardly implied, yes, that's the one. Memories of her friends help her find the math book.

It wasn't a normal quest. There were Murphy's Law on their way, and also Zack's being tedious to the quest, yes quotes.

The clean floor, the secret passage, in the closet, what?

"I GOT IT!" Melissa shouted and got up from keeping sit there after the deadly silence. The television at the same time made a small explode but enough to rip off three glasses of milk. The descendant of the Krillhunter V.

"Milk is over, so I guess popcorn first." Zack joked, but then was friendly punched by Milo.

But on top of all that, was Melissa's reaction.

"Guys, I think I figure out what to WRITE ABOUT QUEST MOVIES!" From silence to excitement.

"Really? What is it?" Both questioned

Mel was back "Milo helped me with the questions, and Zack reminded me the quest we've been through before."

She continued "How can I forget it? The time all three of us went to school in the late afternoon, and gone through so much trouble only to find my math book. So I think that's what a questing movie looks like. Thanks Milo, and Zack though you were usless for the most part."

"Glad I could help."

"I'm not useless. I was helping Milo, don't you see?" Zack excused himself

"Anyway, Milo, Zack, we got some questing to do. Boom!"

"Yeah!"

After the three cheering, the light in the Murphy house went off and suddenly the sky was about to rain.

A large scream from the upfloor "Oh no! This is the time where the sequel of The Doctor Zone Files movie begin, how can I miss it? What to do, what to do, what to do,..."

Milo took out a flashlight from his backpack and observe around.

"Sara, is that you?"

 **A/N: Bam bam bam! And another chapter ends. This for me was super fun to write, and I hope you guys feel the same too! Next chapter is even more funnier! (or as same as funny, I'm not certainly sure xD)**


	3. Blackout!

A sudden blackout. Everything was dark and freaky, and if animating logic was right, eyeballs would be the only visible thing.

Melissa was frightened of blakout, even though hanging out with Milo all the time, this obviously is one of the Murphy probabilities.

Zack made fun with her "Melissa? Am I opening the left or the right eye? You will never know. Bwahahaha."

"Stop that!" She swiped her hands all over the place "Don't increase my intense anymore. In all of the bad things, blackout is the worst!"

Milo, in the other hand, calmed her down "Don't worry, Melissa." He then took out a flashlight and observed around "It's just like when all three of us were on a 'quest.'"

We always use to have lights, so a little scare of the dark is natural.

"Oh yes, flashlight. That feels relieve."

A scream from the upfloor "Oh no! The premiere of the first sequel of Doctor Zone Files movie is about to begin! How can I miss that? What to do, what to do, what to do,.."

"Ahh! What was that?" Melissa screamed

"I think this voice is familiar." Milo questioned, just before a figure fell onto the staircase.

"Sara, is that you?" The boy pointed the flashlight to the staircase where his sister had already lied under it.

"Milo? Oh, and Melissa and boyband."

"It's Zack, Milo's sister."

"It's not time for not remembering our names. What was the cause of this blackout?" Sara asked

Milo shrugged "No idea. We were doing our assignment when Murphy's Law stepped in." He opened the door and had a little look "And looks like we're the only house."

"Murphy's Law is wack sometimes, isn't it?"

Another foot stpes were heard from the backyard. She went inside the house and put the umbrella she used to cover her body, in the right place.

"Where are all my kids?!" Brigette, randomly questioned after hestitating running. The kids were all giving a terrifying scream.

Cut to five minutes later, when Milo, his mom and sister, boyband... Zack, sorry :v, and Melissa gathered up. The center space in them had a small candle to light up. The sky was still raining.

Yep, this would be a long wait.

"And our condition right now is exactly the premise of the Doctor Zone movie's sequel. Dr. Zone and Time Ape will go on their jouney against the Trashcandroids. But when the two knowing their true relationship, more chaos happen, include being trapped inside a lost temple in three days with no sunlight or food, and they always have to suffer being teared apart. But with the brothers' power, I believe they wil conquer it all."

After Sara read it, everyone else gave her some cheering claps.

"Oh oh! I have one story!" Milo raised his hand "This situation of us right now, well, we have been through the same thing, right? In our school. Dark vision, with a flashlight and some questy spirit."

"Sounds like you all were having so much fun, am I right?" The mom was adore her son's moment "So what were you all doing before the blackout came?"

"Homework, mom. Melissa figured out how to finish her project, then this happened."

"You all do homework together? How adorable!"

The only thing on their backs was just black, emptyness, and an uncool silence since rain was over then.

"So, uh, what do we do? Tell story again?" Melissa tried to pass the time and her fear or darkness.

"It's okay to be scared, Melissa." Brigette comforted her, "And speaking of which, it's my turn to tell you kids a little story."

"Bet it's gonna be fun." Sara reviewed before she heard it "My mom told me her stories lots of time, just for your record."

"No, it's another one. I remembered the time before I met your father."

" _It was a tough time for me. At high school, friends and acquaintances in my class knew everything they could possibly know about romance, but not me. I hate it, in fact."_

" _But soon I knew boys would come and flirt me anyway. For that case, I bought two books about romance. One is called 'Know Your Lover.' And another one is called 'How to be Their Lover. All of those books had convinced me a lot."_

"Guess which one did I finally pick?" Brigette made a question.

"I know! I know!" Sara shouted "'Know Your Lover' right?"

"I guess it's 'How to be Their Lover.'" Zack had another point "We're all proud of our charecteristics, but in love, we should make a bit of change for the other side, right? I learn that when I and the Lumberzacks were writing our hit song."

"Good point!" She turned her head to the long-lasted best friends "And what about you, Milo, Melissa?"

"Both!" Milo quickly answered.

"Decide which one to pick must be another hard time. Why can't you possibly pick one of them?" Same to Milo's point of view, but better explanation.

"Those are all nice opinions, but actually I didn't pick any of them."

The trio and Sara fainted for that simple possibility.

"Why do you have to make us suffer?" Sara sarcastically questioned her mother.

"It's just that a girl from my class back then came and dragging me all the way to introduce me to a boy she knew. Guess who that is…"

"Dad!" Milo got the hint "Plot points are coming together now."

"What plot points?" – "Nothing, mom. Go ahead!"

"And that's my story."

Everyone else in the room again, clapped for another great backstory. "I am just saying that every decision we make has unforseen repercussions!"

"That was great, Mrs. Murphy. The whole thing about deciding which book to choose when they're exactly the same, it makes us more realize how to make a best decision." Melissa happily judged her story.

"Uh, not to mention but, haven't you scared that thing… the whole time?"

Now that Zack mentioned, Melissa looked around her. The distraction earlier was enough to make Melissa felt better "You know what, I'm so over with it. I didn't even know what I was scaring."

"Darkness?"

SCREAM!

"ZACK!" Milo yelled at him - "Sorry." Zack innocently apologized

The light then came back, made all of them cheering.

"Was that TV fallen and broken all the time?" Zack spotted a difference between before and after blackout.

"Geez, that all happened just now is like an adventure, 'a quest' specifically." Melissa quickly noted everything,

"Looks like I'm almost having a presentation, pronto!"

 **End of chapter 3.**

 **A/N: Of all first three chapters, this is the longest, so 2 days for first two chapters, and the same amount of day for this one. "Trouble, make it double double." xD**

 **The fun won't stop here. At least for me. Further chapters are going to be more interesting. Ya know, all of that just for a movie presentation. Also I'd like to here your thoughts, so feel free to review. ^^**


	4. Parallel Timelines

Melissa was writing her script and almost done. All of the sudden things happened to her help her a lot. Milo and with the helping of Zack Zack were cleaning the broken TV set. Sara and her mom back to their rooms again. The living room was then just filled with the trio.

Finally, her work is done!

Just like the last time with the egg-project, she checked out if there was any Murphy's Law around. Zack stayed away from being pushed again.

And just like the last time, she had finally done it. But things had not done yet, she knew.

"So you need a retake, Melissa?" Milo asked

"No thanks. I think I've perfectly finished it. Couldn't have done it without you all."

"Not at all!" – "You say that all the time."

"Anyway, it's already evening. You should go home before your father." The sunshine boy reminded his girlfriend.

"I will. And thanks!" She couldn't stop thanking "Yeah, we heard that!" Zack's refusal tone

And so Melissa headed out, it was close to 7:00 p.m. Zack made a decision to head out later, after helping Milo fix the door the girl just accidentally broke with Murphy's Law.

"See ya tomorrow!" Milo good-byed to the black boy before went inside and just can't closing the main door.

It was nothing after it and before the kids went right to sleep after a teamwork day.

Milo was dreaming about tomorrow. He didn't feel bothered at all, he KNEW he could do it.

Melissa sleeing and dearly holding the script at the same time.

Zack? Just a normal sleep, 'cause he won't have anything to prepare the day after.

Suddenly there was a blue light beneath Milo's bed. There were people related to it and they whispering

" _Sh… Hurry!"_

" _But be careful, or we would wake him up."_

" _Okay, careful."_

The same thing happened inside Melissa's room. She yawned for hearing an out of nowhere noise, and then went back to her dreams again.

Next morning, the trio got up and going to school.

"You know when that high school girl keeps travelling around the world, or at least, to her job, and finding her other red string of fate is a boy, and then it happens to be a love triangle. I almost died when I saw those parts, you know."

"Nice try convincing us, Zack." Melissa replied

"Hey, aren't those…" Milo pointed out the two familiar faces across the street "Look! Cavendish and Dakota!"

"From across the street."

"With their old time vehicle."

"And their faces seem a bit worried about something."

"Come on, let's check them out!"

The three kids walked across the street and met up in front of the two time travellers. "Hey, Cavendish, Dakota." Milo, Melissa and Zack gently bow them

But their appearances seemed to give the two creeps.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked

"Oh no. We're fine." Dakota answered with sweat "How can we not fine, right? We're cool, If we're not fine, it's not like we would be standing here at... all."

Cavendish face palmed to the poor excuse "We're just overnight, so we feel kinda tired."

"Oh, that's understandable. Hey, wanna tag along with us to our school?" Milo requested

The two didn't surprise. They've already seen it in their memory, except the very fist ask "Sure, why not? Boring sitting here is even worse."

"Let's just not break the timeline we've made, okay?" Cavendish whispered to Dakota

"Lets just not break the timeline weve made, okay?" Dakota glanced and immitated him.

The two then followed the kids to their school. It was unusual that they walked together, like their first time. Fun, but still kinda weird.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Milo asked – "Sure!" the British accepted

"So… do you guys in the future walk like us right now, or they have a hovercraft or something?"

"Uh..." – "Both!" Dakota answered.

"So who orignally invented those anyway?" Melissa asked.

"Professor Hovercraft." – "Oh, you mean like Professor Time?"

"There's no such a person." Cavendish frowned, made the kids and his partner laugh at him.

"Hey, do you want to know what we're going to do after walking?" Zack offered the two to know, but they already, but the boyband didn't know.

Dakota whispered to his partner "Should we tell them now?"

"Not yet!" An answer received from Cavendish

The two now pretended they knew nothing, "Hmm… How curiosity… We would really like to know your secret." Cavendish worriedly answered.

"It's not too much to be a secret, Cavendish. We're going to have a movie presentation this afternoon, right now." Milo revealed to the two

" _I knew it! I had a spoiler look. This all makes sense now. But…" Cavendish's thought_ "Oh, right."

"You okay?" Milo spotted an unusual expression "You don't look like your daily at all."

" _Ugh, why does he keep question me these questions. I'm totally fine."_

" _That reminds me, I also tag along with these kids earlier. When we had nothing to bother about. We're just normal us."_

The two time travellers, earlier…

"Hey, Cavendish, check out these wheels!" But Cavendish barely heard Dakota's voice. He was focus on looking at his wacko temporal transporter. "Why didn't this work? Look at me! What?!" He then turned his head around

"Cavendish, our wheels are full-flated, and they're smoooooth. Let's go!"

"Are you insane? We're time-travellers. Our vehicles don't need wheels."

"I know. But what if we want to drive somewhere. Two in one vehicle, remember?"

"Yes…" Cavendish sighed

"What's wrong? You don't look happy." Dakota worried about his partner.

"Can't you see this temporal transporter is glitched? It's been like that since all morning. I can't stand it!"

"What are you worried about? Just buy a new one."

"I know that, but it's not so simple. If the temporal transporter we're using is glitched, it will cause an unforseen mishap in the time set in this thing by the present we're standing."

"So like... Mr. Block would find us, serve us on a dish and eat us alive?" – "YES!" Cavendish firmly confirmed, but then realized what his partner just mouth "Wait, what, seriously?"

"It's just twinkling in my head." Dakota excused

"Oh No! It Is trouble" He then freaked out along "I don't know, but if it keeps going on like this, we're dead!" Cavendish made the mood even worse

"Hey, aren't those…" Milo pointed out the two familiar faces across the street "Look! Cavendish and Dakota!"

"From across the street."

"With their old time vehicle."

"And their faces seem a bit worried about something."

"Come on, let's check them out!"

The three kids walked across the street and met up in front of the two time travellers. "Hey, Cavendish, Dakota."

" _Oh, I get it now. The unforseen mishap. That must be it!"_

"Cavendish! Cavendish!" Milo kept calling him, but he was to busy with his backstory in the mind. Until he done "Wait, what… what is it, Milo?"

"That's weird. You were just looking at somewhere else and ignoring my question. If it's hurt to tell us, then you don't have to."

Cavendish didn't know what he were doing then. He then just being quiet _"Oh, Milo. You're a understanding person, but I don't know if the thing I did was right or not. I… just wanted to save you."_

After walking for a while, they reached into the school.

"One more question before we get in, Milo." Dakota said

" _Too much question for one day." Cavendish mind fought again_

He then asked "Why do you want us to tag along, while other kids are having their parents come, from the way I see…"

Milo answered "Oh, my dad is a safety inspector, and he's working now. My mom and my sister are at home."

Melissa continued "My dad has another day of being a firefighter, so he's busy now."

Zack went with the chain "My mom is taking care of victims at the hospital, and my dad is fishing, apparently."

"Wow." Dakota shocked "Pure coincidence!"

" _I remember Dakota asking the kids like this, too…" The fight happened again, but this time, Cavendish prevented it "Enough backstory! My head would explode!"_

"You bet!" Milo said

"Ah, vampire hunters" A sudden scream from a boy with theories about vampires and related stories. He screamed and ran away.

"NO, they're not, Chad!" Melissa shot back "That's such a callback."

It was time for them to take a seat. Except for Cavendish and Dakota, since the disco man found out something. "Cavendish, look!"

Both turned his head to Dakota's finger direction, and it turned out, another timeline of themselves had already taken two seats there.

"Quickly, hide!" Cavendish pushed Dakota to the door and then talked behind a wall

"Cavendish, what do we do now?"

"I don't know. What do you think I'm supposed to do?"

Dakota and Cavendish faces turned even more worried than the time they met the kids for the 2nd time.

"Hey, Cavendish, Dakota!" Milo greeted another versions of them from inside "Wow, you guys have taken your seat so fast."

" _Oh no…"_

 **A/N: Yo, what's up, everybody? I'm back with another chapter of "Types of Movie". And yes, Dakota and Cavendish in this one. But I made their appearance more tension and serious instead of just goofing them around.**

 **This one takes forever for me because there are time travel stuffs here. Parallel timelines, one with really bad things happen to the trio, and another one with Cavendish and Dakota try to fix things up. I'm struggling to write and solving this, like the time travllers in this chapter. xD**


	5. Disaster and Close Disaster

Cavendish and Dakota arguing from outside the Gecko house.

"Let me get this straight. In the first timeline, we had been invited to some movie presentation of the kids, and things went out pretty bad. I just... couldn't say a word about it. Then we got back in time, and for the second timeline, we had tried an attempt to switch those two papers from Milo and Melissa, and stayed there, witnessed and hoped we would change a thing. But why there are us there as well?" Cavendish stopped his lecture with a question "There's gotta be a better explanation."

Dakota, in worst case, is wiser than anyone else, if not the wisest. "Well, that could only mean swap two pieces of paper doesn't change anything." He said "Those versions of us are still there, that means things won't change."

"No, Dakota. Things must change." Dakota had never seen this side of him, caring his friends and so on "You saw what happened right? Horrible. We must save them, or our effort would be zero."

"Hey, calm yourself down. I get it. You want to save them. But how now?"

" _Welcome, parents and children. We're near with another end of a great school year..."_ They heard a voice speak from a microphone.

"Oh, no. It's getting started." Dakota said "And that school does bother parents."

"Well, there's only one legit thing to do"

The Brit man pulled out from his green vest a pair of blacky costumes. Dakota commented after they both wearing another outfit "Oh cool, we're like ninjas!"

"Don't tell anyone about this!" He felt embarassed, yet calm and cool.

"I was ready in case of this situation. Now follow me." Cavendish directed his partner "Crawl ths way."

Both then crawling under the main audience seat while the announcer reading her introduction. After went from the door to the other side.

" _First, we will hear Bradley's feelings to his favorite types of movie."_

"Ok, done. Next, to that garbage can."

After said it, he got punched in his elbow by Dakota, for his poor preparing skills "What the devil are you doing?"

"Man, what the heck?" The track suit man felt a little disappointed "No jumping, no mastering invisible, no throwing shurikens, no multiplying. Just crawling all over the large room? That's it?"

"Do you have any idea what we're gonna do anyway?" He asked when on the fact, they just acted by their emotions "Nope!" One-word-answer from Dakota.

"Fine..." He THEN revealed "We'll sneak in and grab those versions of us."

"Okay, I see what you're doing. But what's the point? In fact, we'll break the rules for crossing our own timeline selves."

"Then we would just sneak in and tell those that we're here for a reason and want them to be replaced by us. We have to SEE if what we did is okay or not."

" _Thanks Bradley for his favorite type of movie: documentaries. That was a nice experience of going through."_

Dakota then nodded. Both of them reached a trash can, which was next to the two's seat they were sitting earlier.

"What now?" Dakota asked.

"I have a button called 'invisible'. Press it!"

"Now you tell me. This is far more interesting."

Both then invisible from the air. The Brit man quickly said "Grab them!"

They grabbed the past versions of themselves to the main door. They call other people's attention. They were looking at the two weird outfits men floating.

" _So, who's up for Supernatural?"_

 **Okay, I should call their names with numbers now. Just watch. ^^**

Both Cavendish and Dakota earlier being grabbed and then stopped, and witness appearances to be version of exactly themselves. They screamed.

"Wait, who are you? And why grabbing us all the way out here?" Cavendish 1 looked horrified.

"And why do you guys look just like us?" Dakota 1 as well.

"Woah woah. Slow down, guys! We're not eating ourselves." Dakota 2 calmed their past down.

"And we're here to warn you, actually?" Cavendish 2 gave those two a reason

"Does that mean you dorks are the future selves of ours?" Cavendish 1 questioned "If it does, you guys should know you're breaking the time travel rules. Mr. Block won't easy give up on you. We're afraid so, because we just broke a temporal transproter he gave us since we joined Time Bureau."

"You're gonna do that anyway if we don't bring you guys out here." Dakota 2 explained

"Wait, why?"

Cavendish 2 sighed "Long story..."

"Is it a heavy spoiler?" Dakota 1 asked "Because it looks like so. I don't want to check the internet..."

"No..." Dakota 2 answered for an awkward moment "Our stories aren't just films."

Cavendish 2 went straight to his will "Will you guys please switch places for us? We need that a lot than you do."

"That means we will do the same thing in the future?" Cavendish 1 asked, totally made a joke.

"No, seriously, maybe. We just want to tell you that we were invited to the kids movie presentation, same as you guys." Cavendish confessed by a story "But when we got there and heard them telling with us..."

Them earlier... **(Cavendish's POV)**

"Melissa, do your best!" Melissa's friends cheering her. It was her turn of presenting.

"Thanks, guys."

We were there also and gave her an applause before she got into stage and expressed her feels about her favorite type of movie.

At first, things seemed normal.

"Quest." Melissa held her microphone while speaking "Does anybody know what a quest or an advanture really is? Well, imagine, you were trapped in a really dark room with no doors and it wasn't easy to climb outside from any windows. And with a very few of equipments, what will you do?"

I could feel the girl's a bit nervous, but darn, that was great to hear her talking.

"I'm not really interested in movies. I'm no fan of them, actually."

I couldn't believe in my eyes either. That was a movie presentation, and was she being too honest? Of course, the crowd gasped and whispered each other about that.

I do know that she brave. Nervous, but not afaird of discussing people give to her. I also would like Dakota to stop eating and chopping his snack every time he listens somebody's talking.

She continued "I know saying this would be very uncomfortable. I just want everyone to know the truth, that's all. But I just know quest type of movie is a kind. And I love quests. It's like god wants to test our courage and adventure will." Darn, good point. "I saw a few of movies like 'Up Above So Below' or... something like that. And that's so cool. Instead of wasting my time at home, I feel my mind open wide and want to keep my dream of making this life more adventure..."

All that words were so inspired. My childhood back then wanted just the same.

Okay, maybe I went too far.

"...Having Murphy's Law affected you maybe misfortune, but on the bright side, it makes your life exciting and hurt. Life isn't just some colorful colors. Darkness, grey, they exist to. But I know with my two best friends around me, it will be a quest for the rest of our lives. That is all."

Well, after done her presentation, it was quiet when she got down stage. We comforted her it was fine, she had done her best. Then a surprising loud applause came out and we couldn't feel anything but pure enjoy, especially the presentator herself. _"Thanks Melissa for such a great life story you gave to all of us."_

"That means it's your turn, Milo." I reminded him, which he responded "Oh, right. Hope I do things right."

"Relax, Milo." Melissa tried to ease his tension "There's no pressure in this. Just get up there and tell people what the heck you are thinking of."

"I will, thanks."

He looked so confident, a bit more than Melissa.

But when he was about to reach the microphone.

The lights turned black. Everyone in the room screamed in panic "What's going on?" I talked to myself. And not just the lights, there's a loud crash with a boy's scream. We don't know what happen, but after the lights are on...

There was no one in the stage. Just a microphone out there and a large hole. Everyone gasped for this disappearance of Milo. Melissa felt really shocked and screamed his name "Milo!"

She quickly ran to reach the unusually deep hole "Milo? Do you hear me? Tell!"

There was no response. But Murphy's Law just can't quit it. The stage then became more collapsible. And Melissa fell right down along with the Murphy boy too.

We and Zack were trying to reach them, but a bunch of heavy lights fell and covered the whole hole. The whole thing made nonsense and also terrified.

 **(Normal POV)**

Cavendish 2 rubbed his head "Argghh, it's so painful to tell."

He continued "We were trying but we're useless back there. Our hands are tied."

"Oh, creeps." Cavendish 1 said

"Then what happened next?" Dakota 1 asked.

"We have no clue. We're just kinda running away from dangerous zone and dragging Zack out of there." Cavendish 2 said "I knew Zack were just caring for his friends, but that was just too dangerous."

"So we have Zack told us clearer what they were actually doing and you know, time-travel" Dakota 2 chained the story of his partner.

"Wow..." Cavendish earlier had no words.

"From the way you guys told us, seems like very bad things will happen."

"But how do we know if that's true?" Cavendish 1 didn't believe the story "And next time, don't narrate the whole dialouge, okay? Just get to the point."

"HOW DO WE PROVE IT?" Cavendish 2 yelled at his past "At WHAT time, do you believe this whole story we painfully told just now, is just a FAKE JOKE?!"

The Brit man felt more raging than ever.

"Alright, alright, just kidding." Cavendish 1 calmed him down "If you sounds so serious, then that means something bad will really happen."

"So, deal?" Dakota 2 offered a deal.

"Alright, we'll switch places. But that means you guys will have to hear these kids present again? It affects just the same." Dakota 1 questioned

"Don't worry. We got it all covered."

The four men then waved goodbye before the future timeline stepped in and replaced the past one.

Inside, Cavendish and Dakota then naturally stepped in their seats. "Oh, you two are back now." Milo's suprised "What happened just then?"

"Nothing." – "Part of a hovercraft future technology."

" _Next, Melissa Chase."_

"Already?" Cavendish whispered to himself

"Melissa, do your best!" Milo cheered her up, and Melissa thanked him "Thank you. I'll do my best."

And so, her friends and the duo time travellers gave her an applause before she put a foot on the stage, took a microphone.

Cavendish hoped, _"Hope everything turns out fine..."_


	6. Being an Idiot

After a loud applause from audience, Melissa began to take a paper from her white shirt. She looked at it, and embarrassingly, hers had Krillhunter and action movies in it. She felt confused _"Oh my lard, isn't this Milo's paper?"_

From the audience seat, Milo could spot her confusion. Melissa slightly hinted the boy to check out his paper as well.

The brown-haired boy took it out from his backpack. And she was right. They were swapped from out of nowhere.

 **(Melissa's POV)**

That was an embarassing moment. I just stood there for a while, didn't know how to deal with this. I should have a retake, Milo was right. But then he stood up, rolled his arms around, like wanted to say "Just roll with it. Do what you got."

From confused, I put a smile on my face, nodded him like gave him a thank you, and cued to the audience, began to present. I relieved a sigh before took a micro and started free styling.

I led the people with an example first, "Imagine, if you were trapped inside of a dark room, with no door was found, and there was seemed to be no exit. Or there was two pathways and you didn't know which one to choose."

Being embarrassed firstly made me really nervous. The velocity of my heart beat increased. So, I thought I should take this slowly.

Words, please come to me, "Those situations are details to a type of movie called 'Quest.' Like a group of gang go on an adventure and solve quests and mishaps being thrown towards them."

I didn't know whether I should take the audience was really listening to me, or they really got bored of me talking. "Actually, I am really no fan of movies. I barely watch them."

But just that one sentence of mine, the whole set gasped and whispering and discussing. Melissa, what had you done? Why are you being honest right now? You're doing a movie presentation. I walked around the stage a few steps, before continuing my lecture.

"It's true. That's the truth. I don't want to hide." I started stupid talking "Now of course, you're thinking I'm lying. Everyone right now takes film as a kind of entertainment. Yes, I do lie. I've watched a few films, include 'Up Above So Below', or I think that's what it called. Those scenes looked creepy, but the quest it had there was really cool. It's the same happy as when you trapped in the dark for a long time, struggling until you found the sunlight."

I began more confident, and the audience listened to me more. I should be. Maybe they found themselves related, and I thought that's what movies are meant to be "It's like god wants to test our courage and adventure will."

And then I came back to my own self "And I'm lucky to have a friend like Milo and Zack around me." Yes, it's for you guys. Milo, and Zack, you were a big part of this girl's life. "Everyone else think the Murphys just bring mishaps everywhere they go. But I think the opposite. Being friend with Milo, you can have lots of adventure happen in your life. Make life more tasty."

Before today, I never thought I would brought my own personal life as an example. But sure, people need to have a different look about Milo, "You can't expect your life to have delightful colors, there must be dark ones. But above it all, your life is ful-filled in this way, even though there were a very few of friends, but true friends, around you."

End of the line. "Thank you for hearing me!"

I saluted the audience, before got downstage and took my seat.

There was no cheering while I was stepping down. Everyone felt seriously silent and some of them had a death glare at me. At leas that's how I thought it was.

"You okay Melissa?" Milo asked my condition right now, which is a mess. "Be happy that you got an opportunity to turn this around."

Normally I'm fine people not rooting over me, but that was different. Seems like my effort was wasted for nothing.

But after it... I got another loud applause from the audience. Five of us, include my duo dynamic friends, and a duo time travellers and myself, were astonished to this.

" _Thanks Melissa for such a great life story you gave us."_

That alone and all the cheering. What...? You guys, you're all party poopers. From nervous, I now felt relieved more than ever.

 **(No one's POV)**

Dakota whispered to his partner left ear, "So, have you felt anything change?"

Cavendish whispered to him as well, "Besides her nervous part when figured out her paper was swapped and her speech was seperated and littered, it was LITERALLY the same." He spoke it out loud, and Melissa overheard him "What literally the same guys?"

The Brit man yelled for being outcovered. But he quickly changed the subject "Hey, isn't it Milo's turn now?" He then cared about the boy and tried to make Melissa forgot the question she had just spoke out. But Melissa was no an idiot. _"What's wrong with these two?"_

"Thanks for caring, Cavendish." He cleaned some dust on his shirt by hand before stood up and went straight to there. Cavendish quickly sat back in his position.

"What do we do now?" Cavendish eared to Dakota

"Distract him! Distract him!

Again, Melissa overheard the conversation, but since it didn't make any sense to her, and the fact they didn't really her to know by changing topics, Melissa shut her mouth and stopped asking.

Cavendish ran out from his seat and tried to reach in front of Milo. His friends were surprised at this, "Wait, what is he doing?" Zack asked. Melissa commented "I knew there was something suspicious."

He then confronted Milo, hugged him and pretended to be his father. He then screamed out loud, "I love my son! I love him so much! It's just that he got a fever and he can't have a presentation.

Milo, didn't have a chance to figure out what he was doing, being squeezed to almost all of breath. He had no choice but to push him out "Cavendish! What are you doing? And I'm not in a fever!"

Cavendish still acting, however, "Oh, yes you are. You're my fever boy, and I love you son."

Milo being raged at his attitude "BUT I'M NOT YOUR SON! Please Cavendish, for godness's sake, let me go up there!"

Dakota laughed for a moment from his seat, then palmed to his face, "This is hopeless."

"Cavendish, look! I really want to know why you're acting like this, but there are a lot of people waiting for me. I can't disappoint them."

"But-" – "So NO BUT!" Milo yelled and pointed his finger at Cavendish. Their friends, their classmates never saw this side of him before. He was arguing with an adult.

 **(Cavendish's POV)**

What had I done? I were a fool for making he felt embarrassed in front of people. Oh right, he wasn't embarrassed. In fact, he felt insulted, very much. I knew Milo was a good kid and not any bad attitude can make him take into his heart easily. Blame myself, for overdriving, and he couldn't take a bit of me anymore.

If I put myself in that situation, when I tried to make my parents impressed, they then stopped me just because I was sick. I get it. Parents can worry for their kids sometimes, but that is out of the dish. I would get mad too. Really mad.

In this case, he pointed his finger and yelled at me. And the moment he realized what he was doing, he turned his head away from me and ran onto the stage, crying. There were some discussing on the room, and if not, here is deadly silence. People just looked at the drama, while I was the cause of this mess.

Oh, Milo. I wish I could warn you earlier. We're stupid.

But 'warn'... WAIT! MILO! He was onstage.

And there was a blackout. Expected. A loud crack was heard. As soon as I heard Milo sniff, a scream then heard. Oh no! Could it be...?!

Just as I expected. I didn't mean to be predictable, I was worried this will happen. There was a big hole on a stage and no Milo.

The crowd gasped when they saw no Milo. Me too. For the 2nd time.

I turned my head and looked at Melissa. She felt shock and screamed the boy's name. But there's a difference.

"You knew this would happen all along, right? RIGHT?" The girl deadly asked me. I just stood there with no feedback. Dakota sighed and shook his head.

She then quickly witnessed the deep hole "Milo! Do you hear me?" All we heard was just an echo of her sentence. "I gotta go down there."

Wait what? I wanted to stop her, but can't. Failed twice in one day. Dakota and Zack tried to look closer, then some heavy stage lights fell and covered the hole. The scene looked horrible. The building wanted to collapse and swallowed us alive.

I and Dakota tried my best to bring Zack outside while other people were panic. He didn't want to leave there, but it was too unsafe. We stopped at a school tree nearby, sat down and argued.

 **(No one's POV)**

"What were you doing? I wanted to know if they were okay. Let me in!" Zack being surrounded by the duo time travellers.

"Hold your breath kid. You're safe."

"We're sorry for the trouble we've caused..." Cavendish gently apoligzed to Zack

"'Sorry', you said?" Zack now totally pissed to the duo "You knew this disaster would happen all along. And no sign of warning. You just distracted and insulted Milo, made him felt surprised and painful after. Your sorry wasn't enough."

"Why you-" Dakota wanted the boyband to know the crap asap, but Cavendish then stopped his partner "Enough! We'll explain this slowly."

"But I gotta tell, you really think we want us to dead so bad?"

"Yeah! Like those two other elite time travellers. Like ALL OF THEM!"

Cavendish sighed. He knew that Zack was worried, and he couldn't do anything but just understand. "Look, Zack. We-we were off-guard."

"Off-guard?" Zack curiously asked.

"We're not off-guard, pal!" Dakota didn't have a clue to what the Brit man said "We were always there and protecting these kids, observing them. And what did we get? His frustation?"

"Oh Dakota, shut your hell up already. We didn't even tell them what we saw."

"Now you know." Zack was being sarcastic "What exactly happened?"

"Well, you saw it." Cavendish sighed again "We tried but-"

"So, okay. I saw it." The boyband were mind hearing them more "But why didn't you warn us from the beginning. You're time travellers, right?"

"It's like this." Cavendish explained "The time before, when that happened, we were so worried, and you too. You earlier told us all the stories from the time you guys had an idea of doing a movie presentation to now. And so, we time travelled."

"Then?"

"We figured out the thing we could do was by the time you were sleeping, we went inside Milo and Melissa's rooms, and swapped their scripts all over. Then we stayed in this timeline and observed if there were any changes."

Zack then understood it all "So it all makes sense now. That's why Melissa felt so nervous when it was her turn of presenting."

He continued asking "Will you guys time travel again and save them?"

Cavendish replied "Wish we could, but time travel is exhausted, we were too lazy." Dakota added "Beside, we did once and failed already, so I don't think the second time would work."

The boyband then began to beg the time travellers "Please, if you have any chance to save them, please do!"

Dakota joined him for a comfort hug "Don't worry! We will when we could. Friend promise!"

Cavendish cheered him up as well "Don't lose your hope yet. Milo and Melissa are strong and tough. They can get through this, am I right?"

"Right..." Zack shook his head "Thanks, guys!"

"Aw... that was touching." Dakota 1 came along with his partner, commented.

"Wait a moment, why are you guys still here?" Dakota asked himself

"Well, we're the one ask you that question. Why are we still here?"

Cavendish 1 pointed it out "You must have been failed to change things up and now we're the same as you. We're stuck."

"Don't be such a dork." Cavendish punched his past version.

Meanwhile, Zack looked confused "Hold up, why are there two Dakotas and two Cavendishes?"

Dakota 1 pointed him out "Well, what was the weird circumstance happened earlier today."

Zack then tried to remember. He remember seeing Dakota and Cavendish floating in the air. He already had answer, so not bothered asking anymore.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any weirder."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh what, chapter 5 and 6 in one day? SMH. Well, 2/9 today is Vietnam Indepence Day, and I have my free time to write, so Wynaut?**

 **And though it's kinda late, but I want to give a thank to the user Nightshadegirl. You've been watching me for 4 chapters and left reviews for all four. You deserve a shout-out. xD**

 **Well, if you or anyone is reading, please have an optional review for this. I said optional, so I don't bother if you didn't. But... motivations. ^^**


	7. That Temporal Transporter

**Author's Note: Okay, just want to note you guys a few things before we go:**

 **First, this chapter is complicated as heck. If you want to understand it, I'm afraid you have no choice but to read carefully every single details I put.**

 **Second, there's a hurt moment in this chapter. And I know I've put dramas all over some chapters recently, but this story wasn't meant to be drama. It's humor, as I put right over there, at the description of the story.**

 **Okay, let's go before we leave.**

 **(Zack's POV)**

The whole thing just then was weird. No need to retell. Murphy's Law acted so fast and surprise, and we didn't have a chance to prepare anything. A hole then swallowed two of my best friends into it. Or should have I said, "Swallowed my only best friends."

I was deciding either jump down there with you guys, or looking for help. Well, I picked the first choice. But I weren't allowed to do that. Cavendish and Dakota stopped me from making things worse.

About them, I didn't know whether I should feel them grateful and reliable, or consider them as liars and get mad at them for not warning us earlier. Mixed feelings right now.

But don't blame me, we need help right now. After all, Cavendish and Dakota are adults and more experienced to these problems. They didn't mean not to warn us. They had done what they could to secretly rescue us. And they our friends, you must have known them very well right, Milo. You always tell me they're sweet, kind and unselfish. While me and Melissa had a hard time to believe it.

In this situation, I have to trust them for once. We had made a promise.

Melissa, Milo… Wait for me!

We reached in front of Milo's house to darn express everything. "Uh, shouldn't each of you guys at least hide one person away?" I asked.

Cavendish heard me, I think it's earlier Cavendish, since he was a bit out of character, dorky and talkative "I think it's fine to let them know we're like this as well."

He then punched his partner Dakota, as soon as he heard crumbling sound from chips in his mouth "I nominate this idea" He said

"We're all set," Both Dakotas simutaneously agreed

"We think," Both Cavendishes joined their sentence as well

I relieved a long sigh, and answered them "Okay, here goes nothing," I slowly put my hand to make a single push on the doorbell. It was daily to hear it, but in this bad mood, the sound of it changed into creepy. Why doorbell?!

We just stood there, hoped it open fast, yet terrified because we would have to narrate the whole painful story. I didn't get a hint on how they would react to this.

The door was opened finally. But Sara was the one who opened it. But?

"Oh hello Zack,"Sara just woke up from her long nap "And behind you are- HOLY TRASHCANLORD!"

Her sleepy behave quickly changed by closing the door in terror.

"Uh, Sara," I spoke from outside "Can you open the door, please? We need to talk! Emergency!"

She exhaled by following her heart beat "Not-not until you-you explain what I just-just saw out there." 

"That is packed along with the emergency too!" I talked and repeatedly knocked the door at the same time "Open the door, we will explain."

But she kept being a stubborn "No way! Explain first, open later!"

I sighed in disappointment. There really was no way for this. But I came up with a small idea "Hey, four of you. Explain for yourself!"

"Us?" Earlier Dakota said. Or present Dakota. Oh darn time travel!

"You said you could handle this by yourself"

"Okay, I said that. But things changed, alright. Plan B!" Was there a plan B anyway?

"Oh, you mean we will step in instead of you and tell Sara what happened?" Dakota quickly caught up my words.

"Now that's what I agree of." Cavendish then being the co-leader "Let's go my friend!"

I can't believe in front of my eyes they understood my words like that. Oh well, we were out of choice.

"Cavendish, tell her."

They whispered for themselves but I could slightly hear them. And I thought at the moment, Sara's ears were caught into it, too.

Then I saw Cavendish be dramatic and sobbing "Oh no, Zack. What can we do now, Milo is in trouble."

Just as Sara heard the latter part of the sentence, she slammed the door again from the inside "Milo's in trouble?!" She held and shook Cavendish's vest collar "How is he? Where is he? Where can I find him? Can you tell me?"

I stopped her from holding the elder any tighter "Sara, that's enough. Let me answer: I don't know. School location. Same as the second. Yes, inside the house."

Cut to a nickel of time, we had arrived the end of narrating the whole story. Sara was the only one inside the house. She has classes every morning, if I remember Milo's story.

"And that's how the hovercraft in the future will be relevant."

"And that's how we end up meeting you right here." I finished my story.

"Wow." Sara had no better words in her mind "Just wow. That story you told me was both supernaturl and dangerously an adventure."

"I know, right. We wanted to do something, but we were useless. And by we, I mean "all of us." And all of us include these dorks!" I pointed to where Cavendishes and Dakotas were sitting. I still can't resist myself blaming them.

"So according to what you guys have told me. Things were pretty bad. Milo and Melissa's conditions are unknown. Maybe they're alve or dead-"

"Sara!" I screamed and stopped her mid-sentence "That's not a very well probability!"

She then realized, giggled embarassingly and calmed me down, "I know, I'm just kidding. And according to you guys." She pointed to the time travellers "This all happened because the temporal transporter had been glitched, right?"

"Well yeah." Dakota then put it on the table "It's been like that since the whole morning."

"We have one too!' Another Dakota put another temporal transproter on the table, made it two.

"This might be a bit confusing, but bear with me. In two pairs of you, which pair has seen two timelines?" She asked. Wow, I never thought she could be calm and right on to the solving math.

"We have!" A pair raised their hands. But another pair followed them "No, we have!"

And they began to fight "No, we have!" – "How can you tell? We're the one who warned you about the future."

Dakota earlier explained for himself "That's not relevant. She just asked which pair has seen two timelines, so that's us!"

Technically, both two pairs have seen what happened in both timelines. I laughed for a moment while Sara plamed to her face for their argument, "ENOUGH! Can you guys settle this later?"

I cued her to take a deep breath and relax, and she did, "Okay, better… So that wasn't the right question, I guess. I think I should ask…" Sara thought for a while, then brought up the real question, "Oh, right! Which pair can tell the difference about those two timelines. Because there must be a difference between the already bad timeline and the fixed bad timeline."

After that question of her, everyone was queit. The time travellers were brainstorming for the answer. So do I. I wanted to know for myself. But one thing I figured out: earlier version of Cavendish and Dakota can't solve this, because they weren't in the room for the rest of the presentation.

And just what I thought, Cavendish from one pair raised his hand. "Yes?" Sara asked.

"I found a difference!"

Cavendish must have been thought real through. Come on! I'm listening. I want to know at least a difference for myself.

"At the first timeline, after Milo accidentally fell into a big hole onstage, Melissa tried to reach him, but due to the unstable, Melissa accidentally caught in there as well."

Uh huh?

"And so, at the fixed timeline, when I prevented not to let Milo go onstage to prsent, he felt embarrassed and sobbed. At that time, he fell in there. And Melissa. Instead of accidentally falling in, she purposely wanted to come jump in in order to rescue him."

And ding ding ding! We had a winner.

"Great! That alone and you got me convinced." Sara congratulated to the winner "So I will take a look at the winner's temporal transporter and see."

And even though the earlier version lost, they felt excited for the rest of the meeting, expecting miracle. And I just stared at Milo's sister. Hoped her knowledge of Doctor Zone would help her this time.

She then explained "According to Doctor Zone, episode 309, if you made a temporal transproter you're using broken, you would cause mishaps and an unforseen probability to happen at the time the transporter currently sets. For example, this glitched transrpoter I'm holding right now has a number 2017. So there would be mishaps in 2017 or from 2017 to further."

"Wow, being a fan of Doctor Zone sure can collect a vast of knowledge." I commented

She thanked me before continued explaining "Since this thing was broken, I can't set it to another time. See? I'm trying to roll the numbers here, but it doesn't work."

"That's exactly like us!" Dakota said

"But the misfortune had already happened, so that means it won't cause trouble anymore, right?" Cavendish asked Yeah, I thought so too. But the fangirl didn't think so. "No."

Huh, what does this mean? "No? What else do you mean?" He asked again

"I saw the episode 309. When Doctor Zone accidentally dropped his temporal transproter and broke it. He knew bad things would happen, so he got into the time-beehicle and went to the future. But when he arrived his destination, he saw the time set remain the same, and out of nowhere, there was an octopus who tried to attack him."

She then restated "That's one mishap. And it doesn't stop there. He maybe escaped that octopus by using the beehicle, but instead of time travelling, he accidentally being dimension travelling. Dimension travelling means you travel to the same place but in an alternated universe. So no matter how many dimensions he through, he still had to face that octopus monster."

I shocked to the story. "So how is the problem solved?" I asked.

"Turned out that he had a backup temporal transporter at the back of his car all along. He used it and escaped a heck of experience during his life."

Okay, now that's a ridiculous solution to a complicated shenanigan.

"So conclusion: If we don't replace this glitched transproter, Melissa and Milo will face more dangerous combine Murphy's Law."

The four men, all gasped. I could hear Cavendish whisper "Oh no… For a hella transporter…"

"What do we do now?" Dakota asked.

"Well, as I said, go to the future to replace this temporal transporter and after re-sign up, destroy the glitched one. Problems will be solved."

Wow, if it weren't for Sara's big help, we would probably hang on the mid-air. I couldn't help but thank her "Thank you, Sara! You meant a big help!"

"It was nothing. For Milo and his friends." She continued "Anyway, let us go to the time machine."

We all left from the Murphy's house and headed to the old time machine. But there was only one back there.

"Wait a moment, two pairs of Cavendish and Dakota, right?" I felt curious "Why there was only one time vehicle.

Dakota earlier then raised his hand to explain "Oh! I know. Our car had to be flated, so I sent it to the mechanic car store.

"So that means all six of us in one time vehicle?"

And just as Sara predicted, we all tried to fit into the time machine. Cavendish present took the driving, Sara in the middle front seat and I sat next to her right. Two Dakotas were behind us and Cavendish behind Cavendish.

A bit tight in the car. But that was a nice experience of Sara, though. And me too! This is the first time two of us in a time stream. Or this is the second time for me, if I remember…

"Wow…" Sara amazed to the view and can't pay attention to anywhere else than the outside from the glass door.

"You like it?" Dakota spotted her amazed eyes "This is how it feels in a time stream. With a bit of fantasy color."

She then fangirling "I thought I could only see this in my favorite show. Now I can see it live! So awesome!"

I felt less tension when she felt happy. I wasn't sure for myself, but Sara's happiness so real. Milo must have so much fun to have a sister like her.

"Okay, focus on our topic. Grab your seatbelts." Cavendish ordered us "We almost arrive our destination."

But suddenly, a weird circumstance happened in the time stream.

Clocks in the time streams popped and vanished in the time air. It went slowly but the pop sound was so loud and the number of clocks were limited to the time juice.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Why from out of nowhere, clocks in the time stream pop out? If this keeps up, we will have no time juice left." Cavendish warned us.

Sara then stepped in and explained "This happened due to we still keep the glitched transporter. We still need to replace it, ya know."

"But why is it related to the time stream?" He asked again "Isn't the time set 2017?"

"You didn't hear clearly." Sara pointer his error, and had a bit smirk on her face "2017 or from 2017 to further. And we're in the time stream going to further so…"

"Oh right…" Cavendish face palmed

But talking and realizing didn't help anything. Clocks still popping out and there were a few of them left.

What do we do now?

 **(No one's POV)**

From deep below the hole, about 300 meters, or around that depth. Milo and Melissa landed on a line of a sewer system, unconscious. One of a couple of hours after the hole swallowed them into.

Milo, was the one who able to open his eyes first, but weakly. He took it slow to see an unconscious Melissa lying next to him.

Drops of water kept falling onto his face. He then tried to get up with a weak body. Sure, he is a Murphy. What can stop him from doing things?

He then hold his hands of Melissa's shoulders, shook her in order to wake him up "Melissa? Melissa? Do you hear me? Wake up! Wake up!"

For one minute and there was no respond. After it, Melissa began to open her eyes, and saw a boy caring for her, "Milo…"

"Melissa. Are you alright?"

She felt hard to breath, and to tell how she felt. She's a girl. Though she faced with Murphy's Law all the time, she's still a girl. Unconsciousnes can fall into anyone, "I'm fine…" She then felt unconscious again

Milo rubbed one of his hand to Melissa's fluffy hair, then put his hand to her warm face, "Don't worry, you'll be just fine. And you're cute when you're sleeping"

Suddenly, there were footsteps sound heard. Milo looked from the direction he heard it. He felt a bit afraid "Who-who's there?"

He couldn't do a thing at that time. The figure was coming close and closer.

But until the light revealed him slowly, the tension began to low down, when the face and his entire body were revealed and it's familiar.

"You shall be my leader!" A man whose job looked like to be a plumber, said.


	8. Faster and Faster

Back inside the time stream, Cavendishes, Dakotas, Zack and Sara already had to face with a real problem of time travelling. Time juice popped itself.

"Uh, Sara, what are you doing?" Zack saw Milo's sister hold in her hand a piece of paper.

"A list I made, in case we would be in trouble." Sara answered with a smirk.

Zack never saw this fact of her before, "Making lists is your favor, isn't it?"

"Duh. Milo didn't know this for himself. This is my and Neal's secret." Sara whispered to the boy's ear

 _**A bit of flashback**_

 _At the Diner Dowtown_

 _"Name all the things we want to eat today after we watch the newest episode of Doctor Zone." Sara said to her boyfriend. "Go!"_

 _"Ice cream!" Neal came up with a first idea._

 _"Okay, which flavour?" – "Vanilla."_

 _"Alright. My turn! Potato chips!"_

 _"Hamburger!"_

 _"Pizza!"_

 _"Crackers!"_

 _"Meatbags!"_

 _"A sandwich, which kinda goes along with hamburger."_

 _"You're good! A dish of salad."_

 _"Yourself aren't pretty bad either. Chocolate milk._

 _**Flashback ended**_

Zack frowned and amused however. "Fine..."

"Hey you two! No time to talk!" Cavedish the driver called us in "Think up of something, or we will stuck here forever with no time juice."

"Okay, I'm trying." Sara calmed him down "Dakotas, try to reach and grab those clocks."

"Yes, ma'am!" Both followed the direction she drew. But the distance was too far away to even reach.

"I can't reach!" Dakota earlier said.

"I can't reach either!" Dakota present followed.

"Yes, I know. Let me think another way." Sara rubbed her head and hair, and brainstormed, "Okay, does anyone have a javelin or sort of it." Sara asked, which Cavendish earlier answerd "I do!" He took out a javelin, which made everyone stare at him

"What?" He looked confused with everyone's reaction.

Cavendish driving, but saw his past self took out a javelin "Oh, if my earlier self has it, then that means" He then put a hand on a pocket of his shirt, but found nothing. "No, nothing." He disappointedly whispered

Sara took it from Cavendish and put out the pointy part on it. "Alright, and does anybody have a bag or a net? We can use it to catch some clocks."

Four adult men examined their bodies, and found nothing. "No…"

Dakota earlier stood up and spoke to Sara "I understand your idea, but we don't have any-" He then tripped and fell over by something. Realized that his pants sticked to the chair by a bubblegum, and Dakota being left with his underpants having Cavendish's brand, and his leg hair was revealed.

Everyone, even Sara turned their faces away from that awkward scene, "Ew…!"

Cavendish laughed for a moment and then turned away "Tell me… Where can I buy that brand of yours."

"I did it myself." Dakota earlier, felt this was normal

"Oh Dakota, I swear this is the most embarassing moment I've ever seen in my life." Sara commented, which he replied "Thank you."

"Wait a minute… your pants…" She then had a look over the pants sticking to the chair, "Wait, that's it! Zack! Take the pants out!" She commanded Zack

Zack had a 'what the hell' look at Sara, before did what she said. "Don't tear it! Just pull carefully." Sara reminded him also

"Done!" He said

"Good! Twist those two pants to make sure there are no holes." She handed to Zack some elastic "Tie and cover it.

Zack then got the hint "Oh… I got it! Will do."

After doing what Sara said, Zack watched her doing the rest. She punched the javelin stick through the near-belt part of the pants, and used the masterpiece as a net.

"Ta-da!"

"Wow," Dakota earlier was impressed with her work "Who knew my pants would be so useful?"

"And who knew my javelin useful the same?" Cavendish earlier said.

Driver Cavendish got off the steering wheel and warned the crowd "Well, this isn't the time, for cheering, look!"

Outside, the clocks which filled the time stream, then began to be fewer and fewer, that the magical time stream color of purple and green, could get through.

"Quick! We have to get those clocks." She then handed the net to Zack "Zack, you're the strongest here, right? Do it!"

"Why me again" Zack frowned, but Sara yelled at him with an answer "Are you a man or a schnitzel?!"

"Okay, okay, I'm a man. Sheesh." Zack unsastifyingly obeyed her. He took his head out from the vehicle. The air here sure was nice.

But he didn't have to to enjoy. He knew he gotta catch 'em all!

Zack began waving and throwing his net. But he isn't good at targetting things. He constantly missed his target, which made others' feeling up and down.

"Zack, push yourself us! Do you want to save your friends or not?" Cavendish left the steering wheel alone to motivate Zack. Sure, they didn't know if driving in the time stream was necessary or not.

That alone actually motivated him a lot. He remembered how Milo was suddenly disappeared in the air. Melissa too, she was too nervous to Milo, and she just picked the way to go along with him. While I was useless, I couldn't do anything.

His eyes then turned teary and sad, and with a blink, his eyes were hopeful and never-give-up "Right! I gotta save my friends!"

He then tried again, only this time, he put more effort to it and felt motivated. And in no time, he finally caught one.

Everyone cheering while Zack cried "Yes, I did it!"

He then took out a tiny blue clock from the net.

"Oh, isn't it cute." Sara commented.

"Hey, this cute little clock is exactly the one I gave to Milo."

"Great fact, Dakota," Cavendish commented and actually there was no sign of him being sarcastic.

But surprisingly, it popped right in front of them. The juice popped out along with it, made everyone's shirt fill with juice stain.

"Oh, gross." Zack tried to dust it off from his yellow shirt. Sara in a different mood as him, however. She tasted it "Oh, juicy taste."

"Which flavor?" – "Clocktails and fresh cake."

"Hmm…" The boyband thought up of something. "Hey, I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Sara asked, and he replied "Just watch!"

He continued to clock-fishing. Then he got two "Now, watch the miracle."

The clocks popped, as he expected. But the juice still remained in the pants. He then took out a bucket beneath their seats.

"I didn't even know there was a bucket in here." Dakota said, amazed.

"Yeah, I bothered it at the first time I got the chance to time travel with you guys." Zack referenced to a story before.

"Oh, you mean when Milo got kidnapped by-" Sara then interruped Dakota's story, amazed along with him "Zack, you're smart! By contaning time juice, we will have an alternative energy source to power this time machine and let it time travel."

"It was nothing." Zack's face was a bit red to her compliment.

"Great, but we're gonna need about one more bucket." Cavendish from the driving station, said. He took the bucket from the kids and poured it to the energy tank

"No problem! We'll catch more." Zack smirked.

"No problem?" Sara didn't feel the same. "We have three clocks left. Catch it before it popped."

The boyband's smile then flew away "That's good point. Sara, catched it."

"Huh, why me?" – "We're taking turns."

"Alright." She obeyed unsastifylingly this time.

She got her head out of the vehicle. Wow, the air sure was fresh and comfortable. But she didn't have time to enjoy. She knew she gotta catch 'em all!

"Here we go." She whispered to herself. Sara waved her net once, but missed a clock. "Oh no! I missed. We have two clocks left!"

Zack held the bucket and reminded the blonde "The last effort of mine was two clocks to fill a bucket. Here, let me do it with you."

Sara felt a bit surprised. Zack agreed to do this with her. They did this together. _"If Neal saw this, he would be so super jealous. What was I thinking again"_

The target still flowing. They had to focus.

They waved the net once more. And with the stronger force from two people, they caught a clock for themselves. It immidiately popped after they caught it.

"Wow, that was a close call." Zack said, while pouring the juice to the bucket.

"Hurry! The other one is almost flowing away!" Sara yelled at him.

"I know! Yelling doesn't help."

Zack and Sara then stood in their position, prepared.

"Are you ready?" Sara asked Zack for a destiny moment

He released a sigh before answered "Don't let any drop of juice pour out, Dakotas! Look after it!" He faced to the Dakotas, and they answered "Yes, sir!"

He then answered "I'm so ready."

"On three."

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

Both yelled as they used their best force to push them outside the vehicle. The time travellers gasped as of seeing them jumped out. Free floating, they finally caught the final clock. "Got it!" Both shouted.

But realizing where they were, they screamed and almost fell into the flow of the time stream, until someone caught their foot and save them. The kids tried to hold the net, not letting the clock fell out.

They turned their heads around, and saw Cavendishes tried to hold their foot.

"Thanks a lot, Cavendish!" Zack thanked the two British men.

"Pulled Cavendish!" Present talked to earlier.

Two Cavendishes also made the best effort to pull the kids inside. That was another close call.

The kids, and the Cavendishes exhaled, as they had used too much energy. But it was worth the effort.

"We did it!" Zack faced to Sara, as they smiled at each other, and still breathing.

The clock then popped, which made both of them release a refresh laugh. Seeing the kids have their moment, the time travellers could finally feel relieve a bit.

After resting, Sara poured the juice into the bucket. "There you go, Dakotas!"

The Dakotas then poured it to the energy tank, which comes from a pipe lead to it, next to Cavendish's seat.

All the people in the vehicle back to their original positions. The green lights from the monitor appeared and beeping sound came from the vehicle, as it stands for "Ready for the next jump."

They could cheer as long as they want now. "Here we go!"

In front of them, they gaze to a magnificent scene. They didn't see time stream anymore. They saw… the future.

"Welcome, to 2175!"

Sara and Zack got out of the car. While the time travellers saw this everyday and got tiring of it, they were amazed by how modern the future is. Sara began fangirling, while Zack felt great to visit again.

"Look, Zack!" Sara clenched Zack's hand and had him felt a bit uncomfortable "There's a car that flying!"

Zack tried to pull out his hand from her and restated "It's called a flying car, of the hover vehicle technology."

Dakota told them "Told ya. Professor Hovercraft exists."

Cavendish still frowned and de-fact him "He does not!"

He continued "Anyway, we would give you guys a tour later. Now-" He was interrupted by Sara's amazement

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She held both of Zack's arms and shook him "Zack, did you saw that thingy."

"How can I see it when you're shaking me like crazy?" Zack commented, wanted her to stop.

"Oh, sorry." Sara stopped. A woman from the future, riding a hovercraft, talked to them, "Hello my friends. From the look of you, you're all newbies to this future right? Did you just time travel?"

Zack and Sara nodded.

The woman continued her speech "This is the future 2175 of Danville, or the past of the town, if you guys came from the further future then us."

Sara was paying attention, while Zack totally looked elsewhere. They needed to find a temporal transproter.

Zack was about to ask "Excuse me-" But he was interrupted by Sara again "Oh my gosh, you're amazing ma'am. I came from 2015 and I loved time travelling. The name's Sara. Sara Murphy."

The woman being calmed to the fangirl and introduced herself "I'm Hildergard, I came from 2135. Nice to meet you." The woman took out her hand with a sign of shaking hands.

Sara spotted the sign, then accepted it "I must take a selfie, so I can carry the moment for my whole life."

The woman kinda saw her action, and accepted the fan taking selfies.

Zack felt totally pissed. He would really want to find for a replacing temporal transproter then went away, left her alone, and saved his friends. But again, this is Milo's sister. He had no choice but to treat her well. After all, their moment together tried to catch the last clock was amazing. Honestly, that was the most epic thing ever happened in his life.

He felt himself floating again.

"Zack! Come along too!" He then being pulled by Sara, but he quickly let his hand out "Let go!" Sara was a bit surprised, but he answered "I can walk myself." His joke made her smile, and both of them had a good time wasting the woman's time and taking selfies.

Meanwhile, after done his little business, Cavendish called the kids "Zack? Sara?" He saw them take selfies with a woman "There's no time to selfie with a woman in the future."

He then realized what he had just said and shocked "A WOMAN IN THE FUTURE?" He then came all the way to prevent them "Kids, stop! What are you doing."

"We're taking selfies." Zack answered.

"And you don't need to stop us, we are done." Sara followed Zack's answer

"Oh kids, what have you done?" He face palmed and rubbed his hand to his head "You know how risky time travel is, so please, be more careful- OMG HILDEGARD?!" He looked up at the elite woman

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Hildergard questioned, and then looked at the face contained eyes with blue pupils, "Cavendish?"

The time travellers from behind heard him yell, then looked at where he was standing, staring to the woman. Cavendish earlier from behind greeted her, "Hi, Hildegard!"

"Hi, Cavendish!" The woman awkwardly said hi "You guys splitted up or something?"

"I-uh-" Cavendish was too embarassed to answer, and tried to change the topic "I-Do you know anywhere we can find a temporal transporter? Ours is broken."

Hildergard answer, knew he was trying to avoid her "Alright. We're in front of the time bureau. Turn left from it, and then turn right. The convienient store or time travel should be there. That's where I bought stuff… before time travelling."

"Okay, then. Thanks a lot." Cavendish hestitatedly directed his people "Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Cavendish, slow down! No need to be so fast!" Zack, in an effort to slow the old man down.

The gang then quickly left and let the woman there alone. _"Oh, Cavendish. You're still you, stubborn."_

* * *

Meanwhile, deep beneath the ground. Milo found a well-known man, the undergrounder guy, came and met him. "Oh, hi, Scott!" Milo was a bit hurt, but trying to greet him back with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, my lead!" The man still sticked to the joke "And the girl here is your friend, if I'm correct."

And he was correct, "Totally!" Milo nodded, confirmed.

"Looks like your friend is in a deep sleep. What's going on?" Scott was curious to know, while holding her poor head

"Well, long story. She was unconscious."

"I see. Well, I shall take her and my leader to my shelter."

"That was nice of you, Scott." Milo thanked him, as he brought Melissa on his back, and he followed Scott to the shelter he said.

Milo smiled at sleepy Melissa, looked at her and whispered "Melissa, don't worry! Scot is helping us now. We're totally fine."

But just as he said that, things changed directly opposite. While they were walking along the sewer system, bricks falling behind them and it was coming towards them.

"What was that?" Scott wondered.

"The bricks are chasing us! Let's run!" Milo commanded as he and Scott running.

The more they were running, the faster the bricks chased them down. Milo was tripped over and let Melissa fell over. "Melissa!"

He didn't pay a care for himself first. He cared for Melissa whom he had let go after falling. "Melissa, are you okay? Must have been hurt." He checked all the parts of her body, which was unlikely, but in this dangerous circumstance, he didn't think it through.

"Come on! It's still after you!" Scott spotted Milo stopping.

"Wait a moment, Scott!" Milo was about to lift her again, then he saw her eyes open, widely, and just like when she saw the nightmare, she called out his name clearly.

"Milo?"

"Melissa! You're awake." He held both of her arms and felt relieved.

"I'm… hurt." She said, as she rubbed her elbows.

"Don't worry, once we get to Scott's house, we'll treat for you."

Melissa then noticed bricks falling and chasing after Milo "And what was that behind you?"

Scott, rushed them to run, "Come on, run!"

Melissa then spoke to Milo "We'll talk later. Now, RUN!" She then got up like after she met a nightmare, and ran.

Lucky for them none of the bricks hit them when they were talking.

While running, Scott then shouted "A hole in front of me is the way leading to my house."

"Great! Let's get going!" Milo answered back.

"But the gap is getting shorter." Melissa said, as she looked the whole structure collapsing behind her.

"And one, two,…"

"Three!"

The trio then jumped to the steep secret pathway, which after a fun ride, led to the underground world.

"Welcome, to Subterrainus, terrainus, terrainus, terrainus…" Scott confirmed after they done sliding.

"Yeah, that was fun." Melissa commented

Milo done sliding after her, "He's always the Scott we know." Milo then rubbed one of his knees "And I think I've hit my knee somewhere."

"Looks like someone got hurt." Melissa smirked to her friend's pain.

"Oh my god, I'm painful," Milo sarcastically immitated Melissa "Please, someone help me."

"Stop quoting me! I was seven back then."

"I was so weak and fragile." He didn't stop teasing her, and laughed "Please, I need prince charming Milo to help me stand up."

"You need that more that I needed."

"Fine, help me, pal."

Melissa pushed Milo up without no mercy to his knee. He rubbed it again, but Melissa pissed and hissed "You're not a toddler anymore. Keep it."

"Like I'm not a Murphy. Someone's jealous."

"I'm jealous because you're the one who has a pain, and not me."

"Haha! You don't know everything." Milo smirked.

As soon as they have done joking and teasing. Scott had finally arrived to his old house.

"We're here, my friends! My house, with a lot of breads."

Wonder why.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Man, this took me about FIVE straight hours done. And totally worth it, it was way better than the original idea I had for this chapter.**

 **Also, Zack x Sara teasing, if you've read it all. xD Not meant to ship it, but I find their moment was very cute. And Milo – Melissa part was a bit of shorter. I should go more deeper into this part at the next chapter, but the B-plot left there and it was more important, so I may try.**


	9. Realization

Deep inside the Subterainnus, Scott was welcoming them as his best guests. Milo and Melissa were having breads and rats, and the undergrounder was fixing the roof of his house.

And that was where all the noise came from when he moved the roof by a single inch. Milo and Melissa covered their ears and little was Scott aware of it.

"Scott stop please!" Milo shouted his loudest, which the man replied "I can't hear you!"

"Uh..." Melissa took a chance of telling him, and didn't bother of shouting anyway "We need to get outside and have fresh air, you don't mind?"

The noise then stopped, as the man replied "Oh, why didn't you say so? Of course that's fine," Milo was impressed, but the expression wore off when Melissa drove him away with a smug facial expression "Let's go."

In no time, they sat down together on a chair, staring around. Besides a couple of lamps hanging above and a few abandoned houses, the whole place is like an empty playground that kids feel tired of it.

The two were glad that they didn't have to hear the crazy noise inside that pipe fitter house.

A bit chatting before they got to real realiziation of what happened just then. The time Murphy's Law went craziest.

"I think I'm getting why Cavendish prevented me from going to the stage, I should've known." The faces turned saddened and serious, as Milo telling "How fool I were when I ran onto the stage and cried from a bit insult he gave me..."

Melissa stopped him right there, "No, this isn't you, Milo. You can't blame yourself just for all of this."

"But Cavendish warned me, and if I thought things through a little better..."

"But you didn't know. You just wanted to get up there and had a chance to present after all the hard work we've done yesterday, right?" Milo nodded, still his eyes told Melissa he still blaming himself. She continued "And Cavendish and Dakota. They knew. KNEW all along! And what did they do? Just sit there and watch us falling?" Her tone got a bit of frustation from there "Yep, they did _nothing_!"

"No, don't say like that, Melissa," The boy still had faith in those time travellers "They're adults. And from what I know about them, they're kind-hearted and loveable. They won't let us give in easily. There must be a reason for all of this."

"So you're saying that you're on their side and not me?" Melissa asked, much to Milo's confusion. He replied "What are you talking about? I'm always on your side. It's just that..." He rubbed his head embarrassedly "...you're overthinking this, and that's not our Cavendish and Dakota we knew."

Now that he said it, Melissa also took time to look things through better "I guess... you're right. But still, I don't have full faith on them." But on the other note, Milo still kinda rolled over Melissa's point "Still, you're not wrong. They must have warned us before we got in. Or at least gently told us to leave the stage, and we can understand the cue. _Instead of_ making fun of me like parents hardly get over with caring their children."

"I know, right? That's where it's conflicted."

Milo held his hands to his head, and suddenly, a thought came through his head. He put a smile and gave a positive spread to his girlfriend "Hey, Melissa! I think I know."

Much to Melissa's confusion of Milo's sudden positive spin "Know what?"

"In the episode 309 of Doctor Zone, where the A-plot is just... literally temporal transproter or something,..." Melissa normally got tired when hearing either Milo or Sara rambling about that darn show, but this time, Milo got some sort of idea anyway, so she listened "...the B-plot actually connect to the A-plot, where The Sheriff knows bad things will happen to Doctor Zone when he has a day playing golf. So he replaces one of the golf ball with another temporal transporter he had."

"Wait why?" Melissa asked, didn't really get what the boy is trying to tell

"Doctor Zone overuses his glitched temporal transporter and 'cause mayhem to happen around him. Until he realizes that the new one is inside a net."

"Okay, that was a fun story, Milo. But what exactly is the connection between it and your ideas?"

"So... we're going to just spot any weird things happen..."

Melissa continued him "...and find an approraited excuse for those two time travellers. I'm in. We're bored apparently."

And so they were brainstorming and looking for any weird plotpoint.

 **A couple of hours later...**

"Huzzah! Yay!" A loud cheer came out, as Melissa won another game of Mandarin Square Capturing, "Three in a row!"

"Guess I'm bad at this. It's fun when you don't even know what you're even playing."

"A Vietnamese board game. Simple!"

She continued "Anyway, we've been playing this boardgame for so long. Have you got any good excuse _for your good guys_?"

"Not at all." Milo shrugged "But at least I got a small hint."

"Tell me, what is it? I want to know, even if it's inconsiquental."

Milo pointed at the Mandarin rock, which is the biggest rock in the boardgame, and a small rock, represented for a volunteered guard, "Well, remember our last game? We swapped two rocks together. And I think Dakota and Cavendish may have been responsible for swapping our paper all along."

Much to Melissa's astonishment, and rage, "So they're responsible for making me look like an idiot in front of the people?"

"At least they did something, Melissa. It's just that it didn't work." Milo sighed for her frustation.

"They could have a better plan, but why this?"

"I think they did the same thing like The Sheriff has done in the episode 309. And it didn't work out for us so..."

"You're still on their side, aren't you?" Melissa showed a frown face.

"Melissa, just please." Milo tried his best to calm her down "No one is responsible or has a fault for this. Not even Murphy's Law. Things just naturally happen."

Realized how much sense her friend told herself, Melissa put her head onto her arms, from furious to saddened

"What are we going to do? I'm scared..."

Milo patted her back and comforted her, "It's alright, Melissa. We're here together and that's what matter." While he rubbed her back carefully and repeatedly, since he knew well his friend would feel more comfortable, "It's fine to be fear. You're on a quest, remember?"

Melissa, could feel how relief she was when Milo cared for her, with a long sigh "Thanks, Milo. Well, you really know me. You've accomplished my mother's back-caring again."

The banana-haired boy then took out something from his backpack, "Want me to read a story?"

She couldn't resist that smile from the boy, and just want to say yes. Although she needed to relax from the back-caring Milo gave her, she felt herself mind to listen to his story. It would be cheerful and loveable, she knew it.

It's not the first time Milo told stories to Melissa.

"Well, the story is this presentation I'm holding right here."

Melissa's dreamy eyes widened due to surprise, "Wait a minute. Really?" She put her head closer to Milo to have a look at the paper. It did look like a presentation: preview, main content, conclusion, whatever a presentation paper has.

"Yes, listen."

Milo cleared his throat before reading.

" _Dear my lovely friends, my friends' parent and teachers. If you prefer a life of peace and quiet, and a bit of drama on the way, then you will never be a fan of action movies. Being a Murphy is already an action movie to me, and if there are movies with actions, I will fan-girl really loud and search on the Internet if there were a sequel."_

Melissa whispered to herself, "This is so good. The audience has missed out a boy with a beautiful heart out there."

Milo overheard her, and put a flattered smile, while continued.

" _I've been in action movies since I was a four-year-old. My dad showed me ton of great movies from Disney to Pixar and Dreamworks. I really love movies. Movies are all slice of life, and slice of life is literally the best thing in the whole world. But when my father bought a completely different set of movie: five parts I, II, III, IV, V with just a same content, I have formed a crush on action stunts. It was five parts of "Krillhunter" with krills, a man who obbesses to krill and wants to hunt it down, and his partner in crime."_

"I don't know you love movies since you were four." Melissa put her eyes out from the paper and looked at him, interrupted and received an answer, and he replied, "Long story, I was overnight a lot."

" _Anyway, the actions in it were great. There were krills being hunted down, but there was an evil pirate who wants to manipulate the krill more to bug our Krillhunter. But that doesn't stop him from trying. And explosions. I mean, how a milk truck can just blow up like that. Or the Krillhunter wiping the floor in order to 'krill' the krill when suddenly, a flood rushed in and flooded all over the house. There were less krill, but after the flood, there were even more. And he screamed 'Kriiiiillllll!' As a four year old child, I loved it very much. It overhelmed all my delightful emotions and I wanted to hug my father in joyfulness."_

Milo paused for a while, and looked at his best friend, who was really paying attention to his story by just listening to it. Melissa's confused to his act, "What, Milo? Why do you stop?"

He didn't respond. He gave a nod and a smile to her before continued.

" _Until... I grew up a little bit. About seven. When I started getting hang a little with Murphy's Law, and understood the circumstance around me more clearly. And I've met a best friend in my whole life."_

Melissa then took a quick look at Milo, who already knew herself would be surprised. "A best friend... in you whole life?"

Suddenly, a bolt got loose and the two's chair collasped. The broken chair falling made the ground breaking and reached the whole underground cave. Rocks were shattering and started to fall over. Milo and Melissa stood up in terrified, while the boy accidentally gave his paper to the orange-haired girl to keep it.

A rock fell right through Scott's house and hit his head. Luckily, he always has his helmet on. "Who plays MSC? 'Cause a rock fell right in my head just now. And just thought I'm wearing a helmet."

But the two were so terrified to reply him, much to Scott's confusion, "Kids? Kids! Are you listening to me?"

They didn't reply, and pointed at the disaster happening. Scott turned his head around and saw it, "Oh my goodness! This place is falling!"

The girl screamed and had a ran ahead, while Milo directed Scott standing like he was frozen, "Come on, Scott! Just run!" Melissa shouted.

The trio had a run to the path to the subway. But not only was the Subterrainus the one who collapsed. The whole place they were running almost swallowed them.

"There it is! A train leads to the above world!" Melissa cheered and while still exhaustedly breathing.

"Hurry, Scott! Run. Run!" Milo pulled the man by hand, while he still silently looked at the direction where his world was about to be destroyed for the most part, and running lifelessly.

The trio reached inside the train and on their positions: Scott still silently paid attention to his world outside the window, Melissa was on the control center. And Milo was biking as an energy source for the train in order to run it.

"How is it going back there, Milo?" Melissa asked, and the boy replied "Good for now! I can bike for hours!"

From his position, he could hear Scott sobbing and see the underground man still looking at the back direction. "Poor man..." The boy whispered to himself.

While running, Murphy's Law broke one of the train's wheels. The train lost balance and slightly leaned to the Southwest direction.

Melissa almost fell onto the ground. She hit the door by the gravity when leaning, and used her hand to hold a door edge in time.

"NO, MELISSA!" Milo screamed as he stopped biking and wanted to save his best friend.

"Don't Milo! Keep biking! We're almost there."

The train was about to slam right at the brick wall which leads to the museum of national history. But Milo left his position, and made the train go slower, combined the friction between the train body and the ground..

"Keep biking, Milo!" Melissa held the edge tight, while dragged her feet up in order not to hit the ground. He could see her struggling.

"But Melissa, you're in trouble. I gotta help you!"

Melissa still tried to convince him otherwise, "We're slowing down! You gotta give the train more force. Just leave me alone. I'll be fine"

Milo screamed while the friction noise was getting louder as well, "No, this can't be happening. What kind of friend do you think I am?" He shook her head in disagreement, saddened look at his friend "Besides, how do you know you will be fine?"

"I don't know!" She shouted back.

So it's a tough choice. Milo had to choose either keeping biking while risking Melissa's life, or saved her friend but odds would be stucked here forever if he didn't use a force to slam the brick wall and made the train go slower.

And Milo did know well who himself is. He disobeyed Melissa and grabbed her other hand to pull her up inside the train, "No, Melissa! I won't leave anyone behind, especially you!"

He used his best force to pull her up, and Melissa finally got inside. They released exhausted breath and dearingly looked at each other. Without the energy from Milo's biking, the train had officially debut in front of the wall.

"But Milo, the train. If you tried a bit more, we could slam the wall and get out of here. It's all my fault" Melissa felt guilty for her carelessness.

Milo held his hands to the ginger's cheeks, cue 'you stupid', "Oh, Melissa. You can't blame yourself for all of this. I really wanted to save you. Beside, what's the meaning of victory without you? Am I right?"

Melissa replied to him quietly, at their moment "Right..."

They rounded their arms around necks and gave a comfort hug to each other. The hug longed shortly before they released themselves out and sat on the train floor face to face, but the two could feel how much one caring for another.

But still, the train had stopped, and any effort was useless, "Still, looks like we're gonna stuck here. The rocks behind trapped us from getting back." Then another wheel beneath them broke apart as well, made the train fully lean to the left "And now the left part of the train body has touched the ground. We can't use your force to slam the brick wall anymore."

"That was ashamed." Milo however, put a smile and cheered his friend, "But cheer up, Melissa. We may not accomplish our mission but at least we've tried!" He stood up and made a gesture for winning the 'third place'

Melissa followed him and stood up, pat his back hard enough to make the boy stop, "I know, as long as we're together now. Right, Scott-" Just as she looked at his seat, there wasn't Scott there, "Huh- Where is he?" And Milo looked around the same as her, wondered we he could be after these disasters.

While they were looking, they heard noise from a hammer and noise of brick falling. The noise was more clear when they looked in front of the train, and saw the man has completed making a hole through the museum of national history. A scream from outside _"Hey, that hole has just been fixed for a month!"_

Milo and Melissa froze for a moment, before they jumped and cheered really loud. Milo hugged Scott as a thank while Melissa held and shook hand with the man. They seemed to be happy with what the undergrounder had done.

But Scott didn't respond. Unlike his positive attitude daily, he pulled out an unfamiliar side of him. A really weird side: saddened eyes, frowned, had an endless and lifeless look. He welcomed the kids to the outside world, but not in a hospitalized way.

The delightful faces of the kids turned uncomfortable when seeing Scott liked this. They were... really uncomfortable. Melissa went out first, while Milo pulled the man out, "Come on, Scott. We need to talk."

In front of the museum of national history, at the steps lead inside. The kids and Scott sitting and faced the raining state of Danville. The roof had them covered enough. It was a sad weather, and Scott in the situation, in the harmony of it as well. Melissa kept patting his back to make him better, while Milo talked to the man, "Look, Scott. I'm so sorry. I know I'm responsible for destroying the underground world you've lived for a long time." Scott state didn't mind of Milo's words anyway, but he still tried "I know you can't forgive me, so please punish me. I'll do whatever you want."

Milo was really in the state of 'ready for any punishment Scott would give him.' He really begged the man to do this, or else, Milo himself would feel guilty, and it takes a hard time to get over with it. There was a time, Zack got hurt because of him, and while his family and Zack himself understood his condition, Milo's doubt was really big and it took a big time to make Zack gain Milo's trust.

Scott from the zen state, however, raised his right hand to the sky. Milo thought this would be his punishment, and he closed his eyes to receive it. And surprisingly, the hand landed calmly on Milo's shoulder. He was surprised by Scott's attitude, and tried to speak up to him again. But Scott interrupted him and took the turn to talk, "Whoa, whoa. Stop it right there! I know the underground world I've been created for years, has been destroyed by your Murphy's Law. But I can't blame you for it. Sure, you're a whole disaster magnet and everyone must hate you a lot, but I'm not. I'm totally fine." Scott smiled to comfort the boy "I mean, I can build another world. We have a lot of time in this world."

Milo still worried, but pulled out a nod to what he said. Melissa asked him "So, what makes you feel sad for the whole time? Milo needs to know."

Scott was just trying to comforted him. But he couldn't really tell what made he feel so sad about. That's just a small thing he was sad about, and he didn't really want to tell Milo about it. So, changed topic, with a choppy sentence "You know what... uh... I'm just gonna... buy so-some construction materials to finish another Subterrainus." He tried to smile again while in fact, he was just trying, "Anyway, seeyoulater!"

He ran off to the rain and faced away the kids, who from far away, could see Scott use his right hand to wipe out the tears from his face.

"Wow." Milo barely had a comment for this "I just... I'm just terrible..."

Meli saw Milo being upset again. She used both of her hands to slap at both of his cheeks, in an attempt of snapping the boy out of depression "Look, this isn't the Milo I know! The Milo I know will think of the best solution for all of the mayhem happen around him. And if you accidentally broke something, it's NOT your fault, and you shouldn't bother yourself for it. If they just blame you, they're wrong because it's an accident. Pull yourself together!"

Milo took her hands away from his cheek, and argued her, "Still, I had destroyed Scott's only house just because I'm staying around. And although he's not directly blaming me, he would probably hate me a lot. You don't know how much this hurt me, Melissa, you don't know!"

"But you didn't do that on purpose!" Melissa kept convincing him "I don't believe these are all on you, Milo. Trust me-"

Milo stopped her right there, "No, Melissa. I can't handle this anymore." The boy went outisde, standing in the rain, "I've gotta punished myself for what I've caused." After he said it, he ran off to the opposite path Scott took. It leads to the Coyote Woods.

While Melissa stood there and couldn't do anything. "Milo, please, listen to me! MILO!" The thunder stroke loudly and Melissa covered herself in fear. She couldn't do anything, but helplessly looked at Milo slowly smaller to her vision. A post lamp fell on a man's head while he was running.

" _Kid, watch where you're going" – "Sorry!"_

The rain didn't stop. At least it was gradually fewer, but the rain was still too heavy. Melissa sat down and stared at nowhere from the stairs of the museum of national history.

Sad and bored, she opened her backpack. It was nice of her that inside that backpack, she kept every friend memories she had with Milo inside it: Some photos they took were sticked with tape and glue; a diary called "Melissa and Milo Murphy' she constantly takes out every night to note what happened with her and her boy that day, and just kept it inside the backpack as the best secure place; a little handwatch Milo had made for her, although it's pretty fragile, she never broke it and sometimes, she added an addition to the watch so that it would never break itself; a presentation of Milo, nice...

"Wait, what's this?" She took out a paper with 'Milo' wrote in it and a type of movie called 'Action movies'. "Oh right, Milo handed it to me when we saw rocks falling and running to the train." She spoke to herself apparently. A thought then appeared in her head, made this day more delightful.

"That's it!" She ran off to where Milo ran off previously, "Milo, wait for me!" Shouted, apparently for herself as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in 2175, two pairs of Cavendish and Dakota, Zack and Sara, were walking to the direction Hildergard told Cavendish to go to. What really sucks was, they were transported to the Winter of 2175, and the future's cold is even colder than the 2015's cold.

Zack and Sara walked while shaking their body.

"Oh my goodness, Cavendish! Why would you have to transport us to 2175, in Winter?!" Much to Zack's furious, as he was freaking cold then

Cavendish replied him gently, "First, you two, took our sweaters. Cavendish?"

The two Cavendishes took off their sweaters and Zack and Sara obeyed them, as they were wearing those.

"On the bright side, Zack, this is a modern fashion of the future!" Sara commented to Cavendish's clothes, and Zack still felt pissed "This looks like clothes from the 1870s." At least their conditions were improved then.

"Second. It's the darn temporal transporter. We were suppsoed to be at the last day of school – summer almost coming."

Sara continued the gentleman "And the temporal transproter is unpredictable, it will take us to a random timeset. We could get into first day of summer though."

Zack kinda understood, though that all didn't make any sense, and all the knowledge took from a science-fiction television series.

"Fine then..."

* * *

 **Hehe, it's been a long time, eh... But I can finally update this story. It really took a hard time to find a stand for Milo – Melissa story arc, but I'm so proud with what I have accomplished so far. Is this chapter good or bad, or any other compliments or criticism? Give me a review, so a review is another improvement.**

 **Chapter 10 is in progress. Should be out soon! (Depends on how much longer the 'soon' refers to)**


	10. One Little Scare For A Good Snow

The gang walking and walking through the cold weather. It started to snow, and Zack could feel small snow landing on his nose. It wasn't this cold a few minutes ago.

"The snow falling is amazing here." Zack commented, as he rounded his arms over his body to keep him warm enough "My nose is cold freezing."

Sara was curious to his compliment, "What's so good about all of this?"

"I don't know." The boy's voice was weaker and weaker, like he was getting for himself an illusion "The weather is so nice that I could just..." Then he fainted and slammed onto the ground, much to everyone's sensation.

"Zack! Zack!" Sara held an unconscious Zack, shook him in an effort to wake him up "Zack, are you okay? Tell me! Milo needs you, so please wake up!"

The worry was getting bigger, as Cavendish put a hand on Zack's forehead and said "High temperatures. Obviously Zack has had too much. We need to let him rest somewhere."

Dakota then interrupted him, "Oh, I know a hotel with cheap rooms. Not far from here, we can at least let Zack rest indoors."

Cavendish nodded, as two Dakotas followed the instruction and brough Zack on one of Dakota's back, to the Motel Hotel.

"Alright, let's just continue our job from here, Sara." Cavendish told Sara and the earlier version of him.

"But I think we're missing something." The girl smirked.

"Yeah," Cavendish earlier revealed the missing part "Aren't you gonna take your suit back?"

The problem the two pointed out made Cavendish widened his eyes.

* * *

At least the rain stopped, though the sky was still a bit dark. But Milo was still running. His eyes closed with tears falling down and he just crazily ran without knowing where he ran. He might open his eyes a bit, to see where his direction to the Coyote Woods. His thoughts were full with Scott's lying to him in order not to make himself guilty, while in fact, he had destroyed the place Scott lived for a part of his life.

It was of those dark times, when a Murphy felt he had truly made a mistake and wanted to punish himself for all the things he thought it was all on him.

After a short run from the national museum, went through the rock quarry, he finally made it to where he and Zack went through on their first day of school.

Little did Zack know, this familiar tree was a place where wolves would like to gather.

"Here it comes..." Milo took a deep breath, wiped out his tears, pull out a serious tone, standing before the tree and saw some growls as he could see a small light shining at their eyes.

"The wolves." Thunder noise, bam bam bam.

He could see the furious faces of the wolves. Seemed like they had already known the reason the boy came.

Milo began his speech, "Ahem. Dear my wolves... Look at all the angry faces around me, I bet you already know the reason I come here right? That's right. I've made a mistake, to let the undergrounder I love most, homeless."

The angry on the faces were growing bigger, Milo still didn't change his tone, continued "I want to punish myself for this." He waved his arms up ang got ready "So, bring me all you got."

The wolves hawled really loud as thunders stroke terrifyingly.

Melissa reached in front of the woods. At first, she saw nothing but trees and an empty land she was standing on. She yelled out his name to call him "Milo?! Milo! Where are you?" No response. The sky yet was so terrified, and she wasn't a fan of thunders much, it brought back bad memories...

But if she wanted to find Milo, she would have no choice but to go deeper and look for him.

And it took a few steps to see Milo made a pose, as he waved his hands above to the sky, looked like he was preparing for something. And in front of him, there were some angry wolves.

She yelped terrifyingly but small enough to not let Milo listen to her yet. "Is this a punishment he receving? No way!" And of course she was telling herself.

"Come and get me!" As soon as he shouted out the order, the wolves immediately ran towards to him. Melissa felt even more scared but calm enough to run towards Milo as well, "Incoming!"

Melissa then pushed Milo away from his original position, much to his surprise. The wolves didn't stop, and it chased after their lying bodies even faster.

"Oh no! AAAAHHHH!" Melissa screamed as she covered her eyes and wasn't able to fight back or anything.

But yet nothing happened. She could smell the saliva all over. And her weakness parts made her laugh "Hey, what's going on? Stop!" She couldn't help but laughing as the wolves tickling her "That tickles! Haha, seriously, stop!"

And she heard the laugh from a boy she had just pushed as well, Milo laughed really hard too.

"Okay, okay, guys! You can stop now!" Milo ordered the wolves as they stopped tickling, and Melissa could finally catch her normal breath after all those unhealthy yet fun laugh.

The two stood up and Milo commanded the wolves

"Attention! Soldiers, dismiss!" The wolves followed his instruction and left immidiately. The whole scene wasn't dramatic as he thought. It was comedic and fun. The wolves know English?

That was fun, but she still had her confusion. Isn't the punishment supposed to be... well-deserved and more punishy?"

Milo already spotted her confusion and answered it "This is how I punish myself whenever I feel guilty. I kinda let the wolves wash my mistakes. And the whole thing is fun, so I think I can get over with it" Though his tone wasn't as much delightful as daily, even after the punishment.

The girl didn't feel Milo get over with this yet. She held Milo's right hand, caught his attention and spoke "Look, I know your feeling about having all on you, and what you say about being punished and the way the punishment happening were exactly opposite." Sarcastic a bit, she continued "But I just want you to know, you're the most kind-hearted person I've ever known. If there was a mistake that accused my Milo Murphy as a guilty person, I would never believe it, and the only I believe is Milo will never do anything on purpose, he's just a Murphy, 'anything that can go wrong, will go wrong', look at the Internet, people."

After understanding what Melissa had said, "Maybe you're right. I didn't want to do that anyway. Murphy's Law did it, and I never wanted his house to collapse."

Melissa cheered happily as the boy had finally got what she wanted to expalin the whole time, "Riiiight? So if you really want to make up to what Murphy's Law has caused, just apologize to the victim, and see if they understand for you."

Milo followed her as he put a nod and smiled, "Right. But I should apologize him carefully. I don't want to just say 'I'm a Murphy, I didn't want to make anything goes wrong, so don't excuse me'. That's just rude."

The scene moved a bit further as Milo and Melissa reached in front of a hardware store.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Melissa asked, and she didn't know why Milo picked this store in the first place.

"Scott said he needed stuff to build a new house for him so here we are, the hardward store. There's no better place to find a tool to build a new house than the Danville Hardware Store." The Milo was back, as he was humbling to the lyrics _"I can't wait, no, I can't wait. When they're gonna open up that door..."_

Melissa found it confusing. She had no idea what he was singing, but sure saw him happy was the best thing this whole world can't compare to.

There were a lot of weirdos here though. Melissa even saw a boy with the triangle head and red hair along with another boy with a T-shaped head and green hair, discussing with a shop assitant.

" _Excuse me sir. Do you know how much this neutron disruptor costs?"_

" _I don't know. You have the "great inventor" membership card. Take as much as you want."_

" _Thanks!"_

That wasn't all. There was a slouched man wearing a lab coat, standing next to a lawn mower.

" _Hmm, 20% off. What does this button do."_

As he pushed the button, the lawn mower ran directly to the main door and hit the lamp post on its way. The man awkwardly left his position and came in front of the tool stall, while a manager of the store came out and yelled _"Who did that?!"_

"You like this place. It's pretty filled with weirdos here." Milo spotted her reactions again, and she could just confirm it "Yeah, pretty much."

Suddenly, they heard a voice behind the tool stall. The voice was high-pitched and saying the name of the tools, _"Let's see: a wrench, about fifty bolts, a screwdriver..."_

The two spent a time to hear clearly. But to know who exactly the guy was, they picked the choice to come closer to see. And surprising appearance. "AHA!"

"I knew it! It was him!" Melissa commented "Did you see that Milo? I was right!"

"Um... Melissa, that's just a boy collecting tools." Milo fixed her as both of them saw a boy wearing a blue shirt didn't have much of surprising attitude, "What are you guys even doing here? I was picking one of the tools for my friend."

Melissa then embarrassedly apologized him "Sorry, kid. We thought you were the person we're looking for."

"What's your name?" Milo asked gently.

"The name Baljeet. And don't you worry about seeing me." Baljeet walked off, felt pissed to the two "I would never want to see weirdos like you guys ever again."

Melissa imitated behind the boy "I would never want to see weirdos like you guys ever again. We actually never wanted to see that boy from the first place."

"Yeah, just get over it, Melissa. We made a bad entrance and recieved it was all a part of the plan." Milo comforted her.

"Who made a bad entrance?" A really squeaky voice talked behind them, and the two yelped in surprised, as they finally saw who they were looking for.

"Scott!" The kids called out his name happily as the two rounded their arms for a hug. After it, the man questionably asked "Why are you here, kids? You know this is a hardware store, right?"

That was odd. Scott's voice earlier wasn't like this. He couldn't practice his voice after we had absent for an hour. Was there something that made him happy?

"Uh, Scott, may I talk to you." Milo shyly suggested Scott, as he nodded as a comfirm. The optimist boy then explained, "Scott, I know I've been repeating this a lot of times, and I know you will never want to make me guilty, but I truly really apologize for what I've done." Melissa handed a basket to Milo from behind, and he waited for the moment to give it, "And to make it up to you, we give you... this!"

Milo held a nicely basket in front of Scott. The basket had a light skin color with a holder which Milo was holding and two ribbons sticked along with it. Scott briefly saw inside the basket some yellow-ish wrappers.

Though it didn't take impatiently long, Scott cheered excitedly as he saw his favorites "Granola bars! My favorite!" He snatched the basket from Milo and was rushing on eating. Milo was about to remind him slow down, but Melissa shook her head from behind and whispered "Nah, just let him have the moment."

Scott stopped eating and turned his head around to face the kids "My leader, that's honestly the best gift I've ever received in my life. Thank you!"

Our delightful, mischievous and 'shall be our leader' Scott was back, "Glad we could help." Melissa responded, "Milo thought of this gift inspired by the time we first stucked in the Subterrainus. And he thought this only could never ease your pain of your home being destroyed-"

Scott stopped the girl there. Although those were some confusing words to a guy who eats rats like him, he still caught up to what she was saying, "Wait, what pain? I didn't feel pain." He fixed her sentence, "Sure, I was sad about the disaster, but I could build another one, no problem, really!

Milo began to feel confused, "But I saw you were running under the rain, wiping tears falling out from your eyes by hand. You were so sad!"

"Oh that?" The man then laughed weirdly, like Milo had mistaken somewhere. Melissa was curious "What's so funny about it, Scott?"

Scott then explained to them, still in the laughing tone, "I-I weren't sad at all, my leader! There were raindrops in my eyes and I just simply dusted those away. You didn't look clearly."

Melissa nodded while she was realizing the misunderstand Milo was having. And the Murphy boy himself, he felt embarrassed yet wanted to spit fresh laughters all over. Scott continued, as he enjoyed the laugh just then "You know what they say, kids, 'Look twice before doing something,' I think that was the sentence."

The girl smirked and fixed him "It's 'Think twice before doing something,' Scott."

"Potato, potato. Anyway, gotta run!" Scott brought a bag of tools towards the exit door and yelled "See you below!"

As the two best friends waved goodbye to the man, Melissa felt happy to tease Milo, who was very serious about punishing himself at first, then got an embarrassed moment.

* * *

In the meantime, at Winter 2175, Sara – Milo's sister, Cavendish and Cavendish reached in front of the location Miss Hildergard had directed them. Cavendish earlier took out a map of Danville 2175 from his shirt, and showed it to the rest of the gang, "This is it, folks. We arrived." The house they faced was a bit un-future. It was just a cozy small wooden house, and there was smoke came out from the chimney.

"Finally, a cold walk!" Sara laid down, as her feet were almost fell out from her body and shivering. She caught some slow breath, before returned the shirt back to its owner.

"The snow is getting heavier." Cavendish pointed out, and then knocked the wood door hurrily, but still kept a bit of politeness.

" _Welcome to the Milonium Time-Travel Shop. What are your identities?"_ A voice from the store called them.

"Hello there. The name is Cavendish. And the guys who is standing behind me are Sara and Cavendish?" The British man slowly introduced themselves.

" _Wait, am I being misheard? Two Cavendishes? Are two of you guys twins?"_

"Long story, we'll tell you later." After that attitude of the speaker, Cavendish felt a bit uncalm, "Now let us go inside. It's snowing heavily out there."

" _Opps. We forgot there is a snow storm occuring right now. Well, get in and enjoy as your home!"_

The door then automatically opened for them. At least it was the only thing right to 2175. They stepped inside, and felt surprised to the scene here. There were a few of time travel stuffs displayed here, but it felt really modern and new, like no products in this world could replace. This place was obviously a house for a family as well. Just imagined a couch put nicely next to the stall, and there was a small playground, assumably this family had two kids.

Sara whispered to Cavendish "Are you sure that we're in the year 2175? 'Cause we're apparently in a Winter spirit, of 2015!"

The man thought she was being sarcastic, fixed her "Of course not! This house is so old-school, that's all."

"I didn't mean to be sarcastic, though," The girl explained it more clear, "This cozy place brings back a lot of memories when _our_ family had time to prepare for Christmas."

"Oh, I see..."

"The Murphys' Christmas is the best time of every year. It's just that our granparents and cousin can't pay a visit to us. The Murphy's Law effect will be increased."

A man from the kitchen, behind the main room, came out and introduced to the guest, "Hey there ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Milonium Time Travel Shop!"

Sara whispered to Cavendish, "Sounds like Milo is an element name."

"You bet!" The man continued, as Sara was surprised as he listened to what she whispered, "We have lots of cool stuffs here: from an Age Regressor Ray, to the tiny little temporal transporter you could carry along without being afraid of it didn't fit the size of your pocket."

" _Honey! Can you help me this!"_ A woman voice from inside called the man, definitely his wife.

"Not now dear, I'm having customers-" Suddenly, a Christmas tree next to him fell over, as his body followed the force and falling as well.

Sara quickly got near him, "Oh no, sir! Are you okay?" The two Cavendishes sat near to the girl, showed worriness, "I'm fine, don't worry. Stuffs like that happens around me."

" _Stuffs like that happens around me..."_ The quote was echoing inside Sara's mind. She knew that this quote had said by someone she knew, not only knew, she was a very close person to the quoter.

A woman called him earlier got out from the kitchen, holding a plate with two glasses of milk and a pack of popcorns, "Dear, what have I told you? You should be more careful when-"

The woman then tripped over at a small piece of wooden floor floating right at her way, made her drop the big plate. Luckily, the glasses of milk and the pack were safe and sound, only the plate was an unrescueable case.

"Here you go!" The trio gave things they had rescued to the woman in harmony. She thanked them, "I'm so sorry for getting you guys into the trouble."

The two Cavendishes fixed her words and practically meant "It was nothing," and Sara did the same, and requested the woman, "I will help you mop the floor." She answered back, "That's so sweet of you, but you don't need to-"

Sara held the woman's hand, rubbed it to calm her tension, "It is okay, don't worry. I just want to help."

Both released a long sigh before nodding, "Let's do this!"

While the man directed two Cavendishes to the couch behind the right stall from where they were standing, "In the meantime, you guys can wait and I'll get some stuffs prepared."

And soon, Sara and the woman mopped the floor for good's sake, while the man introduced to the twins some good time-travel stuffs.

"This one is called Bad-Luck-Ray. Professor Time made this in his free time, and it was inspired by a young ward following him."

"Bet that kid has a curse for his whole life. Or could that kid be..." Cavendish stopped at the mid-sentence, which made the man curious "That kid be who?"

"Oh, nothing." Cavendish waved his hands to assure the man, "Alright then. Here's the new temporal transporter you need. Just trade the old one to us and we're done!"

The earlier Cavendish gave the old temporal transproter to the present person, and switched it nicely, "Okay, thanks a lot!", Cavendish thanked the man, and he replied "No prob."

"By the way," Cavendish earlier meant to ask them more, "You guys seem to have a great bond with Professor Time."

The man simply nodded, "We do"

"Would you mind tell us more?"

"Well, I'd love to. Just give me a sec," The man went to upstairs, and then went downstairs with some kind of memory book.

"For about five generations, we've been the most loyal friends ourselves of Professor Time. About 2015, the Murphy family had helped him to find his destiny, and so, whenever there was a new product from him, we would sell it to people who needed to time travel. Not widely though, because we always want that concept to be used in goodness."

Cavendish widened his eyes and brought his ears closer to feel the full story, "If that's what you're saying, you are the descendant of the Murphy family?" He asked, and the man nodded in agree.

Sara was moping the floor from behind when she heard someone mentioned "the Murphy family". She quickly turned her attention to the men, "What? Who said Murphy family? I am from the Murphy family!"

"Sara! No..." Cavendish whispered to her, as he thought this reveal could ruin everything, while Cavendish earlier face-palmed

The woman stopped moping the floor as well, faced the girl in astonishment, "Wait, what? Say it again! Are you a member of the Murphy family?" and Sara nodded.

After hearing it, the man also checked the page having the photo of the 2015 Murphy family, and the result appeared, "OMG! Just look, dear." The woman then paid attention to the photo and the girl at the same time, "Yes, the blonde girl. Lemme guess... Sara, am I right?"

The girl squeaked and was confused at the same time, "You know my name! But how could you know?"

"It's the memory book. Professor Time had talked a lot about your generation. Sara: a fan of Doctor Zone and time-travel;" The man didn't even look at the book, felt like they had read this tons of times, "used to think me annoying at first, and I couldn't agree better. And I'm grateful to know her, because she was the one who guided me to act in the right way while waiting for destiny to come."

"But those aren't true. I never met Professor Time before in my life, ever! Who's that guy anyway?"

"He's the creator of time travel."

The man followed, "And you haven't met him... yet."

Cavendish then stood up, faced Sara and fangirling, "This is great, Sara! You're going to meet the great Professor Time – an idol of my whole life!"

He shook her hands over and over, and she felt uncomfortable with it, "Alright, alright. You can stop now." But while her hands were being shaken, she looked at her handwatch and saw it was 5:30, "Cavendish, stop, seriously! It's 5:30 P.M. back to Milo and Melissa, and they still need our help."

The man finally stopped and back to the demanding tone, "You're right. We need to get back to our time vehicle and save the kids before they get into more trouble."

The trio quickly stepped out from the door, and they stopped to wait for Sara to say goodbye to her descendants, "Well, guess this is our goodbye."

The woman comforted her, "Short time. But we know more about each other."

The husband then followed, "And I know you would met Professor Time, soon. And you'll see how great he was!"

"But the snowstorm is almost coming, be careful on your way!"

"We will!" Sara then went further from them, but then realized there was something she forgot to ask, "Wait, I forgot!"

" _Huh? What is it?"_

"What are your names? Sara shouted her best, and they answered, "Delia is my name, and my husband's name is Mitch."

"Nice to meet you, Delia and Mitch!" She stepped further, but then forgot to ask again, "Can I ask you something again?"

Cavendish from behind shouted and warned her, "Hurry, Sara! We're standing in the snowstorm! Quickly!"

" _Okay, quick answer and then you'll go for your own safe, okay?"_

"Who would my brother be married to?" Sara asked an embarrassed question, but the couple wasn't shy to reveal, "You mean, Milo, right?" The man asked again for sure, and Sara nodded.

The woman followed, "Amanda! Know her name!"

"Amanda huh?" She whispered to herself. She hadn't known her brother knew someone in his class named like it yet. She only knew that Milo had a crush on a perfectionist since the extra credits when went to the opera. That must be her!

"Got it! Bye!" This time, she ran to the Cavendishes as they ran towards as well, "Wait, what about Dakotas and Zack?" Sara asked.

Cavendish replied loudly, as the breeze was getting louder as well, "We'll pick them up later, so don't worry! They would never go anywhere!"

After running for a while, the trio then reached in front of the time vehicle. They dusted off the heavy snow from the top of the vehicle, before got in and time-travelled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Read and review. Nothing to say much. :) And chapter 11 is gonna be the last one for this story, so definitely have a look!**


	11. Memory Erased, Another Beginning

Spoke from a small TV set in a hotel room, from the weather announcer, _"And the blizzards is getiing stronger and stronger. And it won't just stop from there. And the snow drops much more and more. Prepare folks! Nature's cruel!"_

Dakota turned it off and commented, "That weather announcer is crazy."

While Dakota earlier was looking out the weather from the window. He couldn't see anything except white snow and flurries, with the weak light coming from houses. Not only that, Zack was resting on the bed while having an ice bag below his nape a bit, and warm napkin was on his head.

The two thought the boy band should be better in this way.

Dakota's face turned worried, as he realized something, "Why haven't Cavendish and Sara picked up us yet...?"

The earlier version felt completly even to the present, "You're right. It's 5:30 P.M. in 2175. They should be here by now."

The two dolty snack-houndes were impatiently waiting, walking from side to side for half an house. 6 P.M., and no sign of the rest of the gang, had made the two fall asleep fast.

Until then, Zack could finally open his eyes, but slowly. He breathed and took a brief look to where he was lying in. It was a future room made from steel, and it was well-cared that every spot in the room was filled with no dust.

"Where am I..." He murmured. The boy could feel there was an ice bag he was lying on right then. To take a better look, he got out of his bed and walked around, spotted the Dakotas sleeeping in front of the bed.

"What the- Hey you two, wake up!" Zack yelled loud enough to snap the two out of their dreams. _"Mom, I don't wanna eat your pillow..."._

"Zack, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the bed. You're tired."

"I am?" Zack tilted his head, didn't quite remember what had happened to him, "If I were sick the whole time, I'm feeling better apparently."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Zack showed up some strong poses for proving his point, "Not fully better though."

"Good enough kid! Let's get out of here!"

"Right! We need to find Sara and Cavendishes. We are they?"

Dakota earlier sighed, "We're seperated, and our job here is to take good care of you."

"Then what's so hard? Just get back to the time vehicle and we're done."

Dakota directed Zack to look outside the window.

"Tell me, kid! What do you see out there?"

Zack was shocked to the scene. He couldn't see anything except white snow and flurries, with the weak light coming from houses. "Okay, I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure it won't help us get out of here!"

"I feel ya. We've been waiting for the B-gang for an hour, and still no sign of them."

Right in time, a soundtrack from someone's pocket rang. It was the _We're going to the zoo to see some animals._

"Wait up! Somebody is calling me." Dakota earlier took out his phone and saw a really weird number, a bit afraid to pick up, "'TT1983'? What does it mean?" He put it closer to his past self and Zack, "Again, I have no idea. 'TT' could stand for something though."

"Let's just pick it up. We're out of fun things to do."

All of them nooded at once before picked it up. It was a voice message from somebody, _"Dakotas, Zack! Just stay inside! We'll come back for you. The end!"_

"What was that...?" Much to Dakota's confusion, after heard the voice message.

"Um, I think somebody is trying to tell us to stay inside." Zack pointed out, "Maybe it's Cavendish."

The second timeline Dakota yawned and lied on the bed, made the rest look at him "I want nachos!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the timeline, Cavendishes and Sara travelled back to 2015 and prepared for the final step of solving these kinds of trouble. Since their temporal transporter had been replaced, there were no popped clocks, no clock-fishing. This time was the real comfortable time-travelling.

Sara could actually enjoy the fresh air while she was time-travelling. While the two Cavendishes together waited for the sign up procress to complete.

"Eighty percent, 10 minutes to go!"

"Guys... how long will this process take?"

"Don't you know it, girl?" Cavendish asked, with a bit smirk, and the girl replied, "I know how the temporal thingy works, not know how long the log in process will take. You guys should have been more of an expert."

"Long, really long, okay?"

"And Sara, you're almost reaching your house. There's... something I'd like to warn ya."

"Yeah, what is it?" Sara tilted her head in confusion, didn't know what kind of warning she would receive.

Cavendish earlier sighed, "About the knowing your future thing... You shouldn't tell anyone."

Sara pissed and confidently answered back, "What, that? No! I would never spoil anything from the future if I knew anything about it. Rule #2 in the Doctor Zone fandom: never share spoilers."

"Good spirit, though the information you know maybe, I don't know, clickbait-y and freakin' interesting that you would incredibly like to share."

The second Cavendish shouted, "Alright, ready for the next jump. Fasten up your seatbelts!"

Sara witnessed the blue glow of jumping out from the hyper timeline once again. She then saw an afternoon sight of her hometown Danville 2015.

"Thanks for letting me have an amazing sight, Cavendishes. I couldn't be more grateful." Sara thanked them. Their whole trip was for Milo and Melissa, but looks like she had gained quite experience fro herself.

"It was our pleasure. You contributed the most part of helping us replace the temporal transproter, thus made the trouble Milo and Melissa have fewer. You are a good sister and a great friend."

Sara blushed to his comment, "It was nothing. Anyway, I gotta run. See you around!"

"Group hug?" Cavendish requested, and he felt like he needed one at that time. The second Cavendish (alternated one) followed "Oh, I'd like that too!"

"Why yes, of course." The trio then got closer as they rounded their arms around the shoulders and made the best friendly hug they ever had.

After it, Sara waved goodbye to the two Cavendishes as she went inside the house, _"More Doctor Zone!"_

"What a delightful girl!" – "Like her younger brother."

* * *

At another place, Milo and Melissa were walking along a pavement. They were both sharing laugh stories to each other that one couldn't stop laughing and cheering. The sun was almost down and it was their time to memorize another eventful day.

"Ah... What do you think of today's events, Milo?" Melissas sweetly asked.

"Of course it's fun." Milo, in a tone of cheery, normal delightfulness, "Though things have been wacko, but at least we're still together."

"We're always." Melissa held Milo's right hand. He noticed it, but considered it as a friendly moment, "So, the next part of your presentation?" Melissa suggested, "You haven't read it all."

"Right... I never forget it. I saved the last part for you."

And he put his hand inside Melissa's backpack and found it. He knew it was there for the whole time. That's not matter. How would he feel about Melissa?

" _Until... I grew up a little bit. About seven. When I started getting hang a little with Murphy's Law, and understood the circumstance around me more clearly. And I've met a best friend in my whole life."_

No idea how this story related to the point of this presentation, he still read it and got into the mood of real presentation. He had Melissa as his best audience

" _She had fluffy orange hair with blue eyes. Her daily outfits were a cute shirt and a pink skirt. She held my hand through the rains and wanted to be friend with me, but I was too afraid that she could get hurt, and the result, she would blame me for bringing her all of these troubles, like all of the other friends I had been friend with."_

Melissa's expression turned to happy. Kind of a sastified happiness.

" _We had our first adventure at a girl's house outside the jungle. We overstayed in there as a guest and had more time found out each other. And we had moments: she cried after we got through, a happy cry, that she never felt so adventurous like that before. We could feel we were trusting each other more from day to day. We're best friends!"_

The girl commented while looking at the paper, "Okay, one short paragraph Milo. Spoil it!"

"You read me like a robot!"

" _Life isn't just getting through obstacles and being the strongest survivor. Sure, it is fun. But enjoying things around us and finally found out the true friendship and the best adventure, and many more of the best things you should have accomplished in your life. So, seize the day, even if life gives you lemon. And if it literally gives lemons, uses the rimes to make a helmet! Thank you!"_

Large claps came from Melissa. Felt weird that Melissa was the only clapper in this silent atmosphere. But seeing his friend cheer for him, nothing in this world could be better.

Melissa sighed in relief of today's events, "It's ashamed you can't read this to everyone."

"I'm sure they'll happy enough as I do," Milo followed.

"And you know what?" The girl then put a hand on Milo's shoulder. Much to his surprise, but he couldn't react in time. She pushed herself towards him slowly and kissed on his cheek, before she pushed back and tilted her head at Milo, smiled innocently at him.

Milo blushed a bit, as a react to her gift, "Melissa... that was..."

"You deserve it! For another eventful day, and for saving me from risking myself's life."

Milo nodded, "Anything for you, Melissa," He then requested, "Group hug?"

"Why of course."

No surprise, the two got closer and made a best friend hug. It stayed as best as it would never be better. They treasured it as one of the sweetest moment in their life.

The end... Or was it?

...

"We're going to be in serious trouble, aren't we?" Cavendish 2 was worried Mr. Block would find out what happened and eat them alive. They were on the time-vehicle, on their way to retrieve Dakotas and Zack.

"Well, we'll just explain what had happened exactly. I'm sure he will understand us."

"You saw what happened when we tried to accuse Milo for being a counter-agent?"

"That was before, now he's our friend. A great _soldier_!"

"That's not the point!" Cavendish 2 then changed the topic, "Nevermind then. The screen on the temporal transporter asks us if we picked yes or no. I think it's for completing the progress."

Cavendish raised an eyebrow and being a nerd, "Well, just press the red button on it."

"Or blue! Or red! I can't stand it!"

The main Cavendish was the more calm one, "Just press red, I told you."

"Well, if you insist." Cavendish 2 was closing his eyes when pressed the red button. A squeaky noise was heard and also a congratulation.

"I told you so."

Until the second announcement coming up, _"Reset the timeline in 5 minutes... 5:00. 4:59"_

"WHAT?!"

Cavendish 2 took turn of blaming, "Great, now because of you, the timeline would be reset once again."

From the calm man to the fear-of-anything man, "Produce a better sentence! What do we do? For my whole life, timeline reset is the worst."

" _4:01. 4:00. 3:59. 3:58..."_

"Cavendish, my friend, just calm," Cavendish 2 put a hand on his past self's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down, "It's great to have this kind of journey with you."

* * *

At the Murphy's house.

Sara was watching the last minutes of the Doctor Zone movie, when someone knocked on the door, "Come in!" She spoke while focusing on the movie.

But she wasn't anymore. Clearly her lovely brother was going inside the house. She ran from the living room to give him a hug, "Milo! Milo! Milo!" and kept repeating his name.

"Sara, okay, okay. You missed me. Just calm down." While the boy was struggling to at least feel the peace first, then anything for later.

The girl obeyed his command "Where have you been? Was it scared? Are you hurt anywhere? And what about Melissa? Where is she?..."

"Sara!" Milo shouted in order to stop her asking, "While I'm admiring you for being the great sister ever, can you at least leave me peace? A sewer, a bit, my knee, she's fine, at home."

"Oh, sorry." Sara felt at least gulity, and Milo had a fault for yell at her like that, "Um, Sara, I'm so sorry for that act of me just now."

"Oh, don't be silly like that." The girl cheered him up like no tomorrow, "We're siblings. Forgiving is what we always do, am I right? Besides, we're all tired after an exhausted day, so I understand your attitude." Milo nodded as a yes.

She continued, "Now go to bed. You don't want to be overdrive, do you?"

"You know, I think I'm just gonna sit on the couch with you and watch the newest episode of The Doctor Zone Files." Milo tilted his head, and Sara took what she could get.

Sara didn't mind to rewind the whole thing for the sake of her brother to watch it again. Besides, there were some plot points she didn't really understand, and watching it with Milo, 'two heads are better than one', right?

Clips from TV, with Doctor Zone and Time ape were surrounded at the main villain of the story.

" _That's ashamed. You've been stucked in the corner. A well-deserved position!"_

Time Ape used his fighting stand to attack him, while Doctor Zone had a devil look at it.

" _And so, Doctor Zone evilly smiled as he thought he had punished the Mayor of Danville enough. But what will the cause for all of this? Find out in the next episode of The Doctor Zone Files!"_

 _It's time for Doctor Zone..._

 _Roll credits. An explosion came after it._

"Woohoo!" The siblings cheering as they did a high five, "High **five**!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Chase house.

"I demand an explanation from my daughter. Why do you come home this late?" Richard in a demand tone, and Melissa could feel it, "Dad, I'm so sorry..."

"Now now, I don't want to hear the weak side of my daughter." Richard had been this strict to her daughter, so as to make sure she can grow up strong and brave like her father, "The strong one will have reason before doing anything."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Me and Milo fell into the sewer while we were having a presentation. That's the story."

The fireman raised an eyebrow, "Because of Murphy's Law and his mishap? No surprise."

"I know you will say I'm putting myself into danger for hanging out with him."

"You bet!" From a demand tone, he change his look a bit mean to her daughter, "How many times have I warned you about that Murphy kid? A lot. And you have ever done what I said? Never. You _never_ do. I'm just trying to protect you from danger, and you keep hanging out with him. Just why?"

Hearing all those words from him, Melissa closed her eyes while holding her tears, didn't want to hear it anymore, "That's it, dad! I can't take this anymore!" It was her chance to defend for her best friend, and had a speech for herself as well, "Why do everyone think Milo is a bad person, a danger one? While he weren't doing any harm on purpose, Murphy's Law did it. And what did he receive? The sentence 'it was all on you' kept repeatedly on his head?"

Richard meant to interrupt her, but the girl shot back, "No, dad! You're wrong about Milo. He's a nice person and a true boy even though having his jinx around. I love him for the sunshine he had brought to me. And though hanging out with him is dangerous, he will always there to protect me. See this scar right in my elbow? It could have been worse if Milo weren't there to save me from the runaway train."

"But, Melissa, I just want to be safe and sound-"

"You always teach me how to be a tough girl and a brave one, by staying away from the danger? While in fact, you have to face with it daily to be brave and be more flexible." She then ran straight upstairs. Richard was about to have a word to her attitude, but she stopped him by saying while not facing her father, "I guess I'll see you at **four**..."

* * *

At the hotel in 2175. Two Dakotas had drawn the gameboard Mandarin Square Capturing on the floor and playing it, while Zack were looking, curious to know the rules.

"Yipee! I won another one!"

"Ugh... How can I lose to a guy like you?"

Zack pointed out, "Uh... You guys are pretty alike? I was expecting for a draw." Then he looked at the digital clock which was put nicely on the wall "It's been three hours and no sign of anybody coming for us."

While the winning Dakota – the present one, asked the earlier one – the loser, "Alright, give me some nachos!"

* * *

" _1:00, 0:59, 0:58, 0:57..."_

The two Cavendishes watching helplessly as the clock inside the temporal transporter was counting down and no sign of stopping.

"Come on! Don't just stare at it. Think up something." Earlier yelled at present.

"You're the same at me. Don't you dare teach me how to do things."

"But we're almost out of time. One of us has to do something."

The present version suggested, "Guess we'll just make a quick jump to 2175."

"No! No way! It will erase all the timeline in 2175, and we'll just have to start over!" Cavendish earlier prevented him.

" _0:20, 0:19, 0:18, 0:17..."_

"Guess ' **two** heads are better than one' is slowly proving wrong after all."

"Cavendish." Earlier put his hand to the other's shoulder, meaning to comfort him, "If this is an erasion for all of us, I just want to say something."

"Yeah, what is it?" The present version tilted his head.

"It's nice of knowing you, for **once**!" He pulled out a hug. An old-man hug.

"Me too." Both closed their eyes and waiting for the temporal transporter counting the last five seconds. _"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."_

* * *

 **And Bam!**

A flash of light came in, erased all the events they even remembered. Since they were in the time stream, it would erase all the memories from the people related to it, so they didn't know they had ever time travel or done something at that time period. Only the users of the temporal transproter with mind-shield from it were the one who not affected by this phenomenon.

And so, we got back to the early morning, to Cavendish and Dakota were standing and waiting for something.

Only Cavendish was the one who remebered what happened it all. He snapped out and saw he came back to the position he had this morning, looked like he was going to meet the kids again.

"Whoa... what... what happened? Why am I standing right here?"

"Hey Cavendish!" He heard a voice calling him. It was Dakota, and he was checking the wheels, "The wheels are full-flated. Have you done this?"

"Done what?" Cavendish raised an eyebrow, didn't exactly know what was happening to him.

Then, a group of kids came and greeted them, "Hey, Cavendish and Dakota!"

"Hello Murphy and your friends!" Both simutaneously replied.

"Where are you kids going?" Dakota asked, much to Cavendish's surprise. He knew this already, didn't he?

"We're going to have a movie presentation. Wanna come?" Milo requested, when Melissa commented, "You guys sure are energetic today. Just come. We'll grab some snack when you're going home."

Dakota nodded in agreement like a 3-year-old child, when he heard the girl mentioned 'znack'. Cavendish then realized a part of him was lively – his head. He twisted and did some small exercises before agreed.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Cut back to the Murphy's house.

It was early in the morning. Sara was sleeping in the couch when she was snapped out by her mother calling from outside the living room, _"Sara! Can you help me this?"_ The parents were having a so-called find-some-gears-to-repair-some-funiture-of-the-house day. _"Bring our luggage inside the car."_

She woke up from the land of dream, and yelled, "In a minute, mom!"

But then she realized something was wrong, "Wait! Haven't Mom and Dad done it since yesterday?"

" _Sara! Hurry up!"_ Her mom kept calling, _"You don't want your movie time to be interrupted while we aren't here, do you?"_

"Alright, alright! I do it!" She got up and brough some luggage for her parents, and waving goodbye before they went to the funiture store.

She got back to her couch and sat down again, sighed... "I don't have movie time for today?"

Sara picked up the remote next to her and turned on the TV. The first channel she turned on, and the recurring one, was the Zone Channel. And something caught her surprise.

" _Today! That's right, folks! You're going to be witnessed an event of your life. The Doctor Zone Files, the first short-lengthed episode since its sequel, comeouttodayat5pmontheZonechannel."_

"Aaaah!" Sara screamed and almost jumped out of the couch. There was something really wrong, "Wasn't these things from yesterday?!"

So Sara freaked out that the events she had watched was going to be aired again as 'premiere.' That means there was only one logical thing for her to do.

She dialed her mom's number on her phone, and meaning to ask her, _"Yes, Sara!"_

Asked in a freaking-out voice, "Mom, can you tell me where Milo is going today?"

"Have you forgot, my dear? Milo is going to have a movie presentation today."

That increased her surprise even more, but Sara tried to calm down and finished the rest of the phone call.

After turned it and the TV off, she had a moment to realize where she was at that point, "What's happening? It feels like I know what I've been doing for today, and then somehow I get back to earlier today and the future events didn't happen with me yet even though I knew what had happened at that time?"

* * *

Back to inside the Geckos' house, the trio and the time travellers already got a seat for themselves way early for the kids' presentations. While they were dicussing like classmate conversation, Cavendish checked around and surprisingly, he saw nothing weird. No his past self or his partner's past self, just them sitting and having a peaceful moment before the real presentation. At least Milo's chair broke and that small accident collapsed plenty of chairs behind the boy.

"Weird..." Cavendish muttered to himself before having one logical thing to do, check his temporal transporter. He could feel it inside his pocket, check it and have a total examination, it was fine with no sign of glitching, and the piece of metal was cleaner than ever.

"So that means... there wouldn't be anything serious happen to... Milo?"

Dakota heard the self whisper from his partner, "Cavendish, you're self-talking a lot today. What's happening?"

"Oh... uh... Nothing. Just going with the kids," The Brit man assured him and like what he said, Dakota joined the discussion with Milo, Melissa and Zack.

He sighed in relieve, as he felt himself content and did what he could do to save his kids he would risk his life to protect, "I'm so glad it's over. This whole thing will be a great fantasy movie."

* * *

In just for three hours straight, the last day of school was officially over. All the students' presentation got pretty fare of applause. But if we had voting system, Melissa would take most of the audiences around here.

Parents and students were giving some latter conversation in an empty house. Milo was talking to Zack about how great himself was, though he didn't get extra credits like Zack, it didn't mean bad presentation would backfire their grades.

Amanda ran over to them and joined the conversation, holding something and breath exhaustedly, "Milo! I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You dropped this at your seat, and I though I would just... give it back to you."

"Wow, thanks a lot, Amanda!" Milo greatly thanked her, "You don't know how valuable this pencil costs."

"Glad I could help." Amanda smiled sweetly to him. Though she was talking with a disaster magnet, felt like she couldn't break this cute conversation with the boy, "But it's just a pencil and it's that much valuable?"

Milo put it in a nice sturdy pencil-sized box with magenta color and put the box inside his backpack, "You'll understand someday."

"Oh... alright." She was a bit shy to pull out a comment for his presentation, "Well, your presentation about adventure movies was great. It kinda inspired me to loosen up my schedule and... having a little fun for myself."

"I'm so glad you like it, Amanda! I really like yours too. The romance type with the film _El Matador De Amor._ Yourself aren't so-called film fan actually."

"Thank you!" And after done her work of returning Milo's pencil, she got the main thing to announce, "Excuse me, I have to announce something."

Milo nodded at him gave her confidence before she got on stage and had everyone's attention, "Okay, everyone. Listen!..."

Cavendish and Dakota greeted the kids to get out for more important things to do, "We're sorry, kids. Looks like we have more important things to do. See you around!"

"See you around!" The trio replied in harmony.

Amanda continued her announcement, "So, today is Friday, and this Sunday will be my birthday. My parents and I have decided to throw a party for all of you guys in my class as a goodbye before we enjoyed our summer vacation."

The reactions of the audiences: Mostly were cheering for the girl, and some parts were about to have questions, "Um, excuse me. But what do you mean by _all_ of us?" It was Bradley who asked, and Melissa took Amanda's right of answering, "Milo is going, she said that, right?"

It was all on Amanda, who had to decide whether Milo could go to her party or not. But the decision was quickly announced, and Amanda had no fear of announcing it, "And the most important thing of all, I'm having a special ticket for Milo."

Everyone gasped in surprise and started to hissing and discussing, and Amanda tried to untie their confusion, "Yes, I know you guys will be wondering about Milo. And no need of doing that, I agree him to go. He has the same amount of rights as everyone I invited here. So, be nice to him okay."

The audiences then stopped paying attention to Milo and instead, they were discussing about the fun they would have. While Milo was more suprised than everyone. He didn't know there was another girl stood up for him and let him have fun, "That was great of you, Amanda. But isn't it a bit of... unworthy? I mean I'm a Murphy after all..."

"Yeah, Amanda. Why did you stand up for Milo so sudden? I need a backstory." Melissa asked her, and she replied to Milo, "Just consider this as a thank, Milo, for helping me the last two times."

"Riiight..." Zack nodded and thought he was a wiser, "Milo helped you when you were having a schedule to enjoy the opera, and the time you organized a school dance, Milo fixed it nicely to you in the end."

Amanda then interrupted him, took her sentence slowly "Besides... I like having him around" She ran away outside the house and left that sentence in the air. Milo was blushed to her act and the same time, what did she mean by that? And did he deserve the thank Amanda gave to him? While Melissa and Zack looked at the boy and thought of some teasing was happening.

And how that darn pencil in the magenta box was so important to Milo?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **HOLY CRAP! YAY! This whole story with 11 chapters is now done! Let's dance. *cue the Platypus Walk song***

 ***Walk the platypus walk...***

 **Okay, seriously. I gave a lot of tease moments here in this chapter, and therefore, I'm glad to announce that we'll have sequel follow up this story. And what details for you in order to catch up? This chapter right here! :) Have as much details as possible in order to understand the sequel I'm working on apparently. Thought I'm having a hiatus, so it is going to take a while (maybe not over a month).**

 **The whole time I'm writing this was real joy and a heck of fun! So, reviews would be very appreciated!**


End file.
